Faces To Call Home
by TheFoolOnMelancholyHill
Summary: AU. When Kom's parents are tragically killed in a car accident, Slade and Adeline Wilson gain custody of the three kids. As events begin to unfold, Kom learns that there's more behind the couple than meets the eye... (Chapter 5 - Happy Hour, Part 1, is posted.) UNPRECEDENTED HIATUS.
1. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to Warner Bros, DC Comics, and Cartoon Network. I also do not own the movie entitled, "The Glass House."  
**

**Author's Note:** As of now, there are no official pairings in this story. And this definitely will NOT be some perverted love story between BlackfireXSlade. Also, keep in mind that this is an AU, meaning Alternate Universe, meaning that some things are obviously going to be different from the cartoon/comics.

Buckle in your seat-belts, my friends. You're in for a _long_ ride.

* * *

**Faces To Call Home**

**Chapter 1- A Rude Awakening **

"-They are as asleep. In the morning, they are like grass which groweth up. In the morning, it flourisheth and groweth up. In the evening, it is cut down and withereth...for we are consumed by thine anger and by thy wrath are we troubled. Thou hast set our iniquities before thee, our secret sins in the light of thy countenance. For all our days are passed away in thy wrath. We spend our years as a tale that is told, so teach us to number our days, that we may apply our hearts unto wisdom…"

Kom had figured out about two minutes into the priest's speech that she hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. She really did try to concentrate, but religion and faith just weren't her thing. How could one possibly fit all their time and effort into understanding and believing a bunch of things that happened so long ago? It just wasn't practical to her.

That was why she was currently picking at her recently manicured nails as the priest continued saying things she would never understand nor believe, which was perfectly fine with her. She was sitting in the second row of a giant cathedral known as a Catholic Church. She wasn't the only one, though. Countless others; relatives, friends, and people she had never met, filled the rows that inhabited the floor. There were numerous windows with stained-glass masterpieces on each one, and golden chandeliers clung to the ceiling. The ceiling arched upward towards the center to form a dome-shape. Although the place was huge, it held an eerie silence to it. As the priest continued, his words echoed throughout the church, fading like the setting sun.

Kom hated every minute of it.

She didn't belong here, that much she knew for sure. When she had arrived with her siblings earlier that day, she'd taken one look at the giant, worn-out building and knew this wasn't the place for her. All of it's pureness and guidelines made her sick to the stomach, and some way, some how, Kom knew she'd tainted the church as soon as she'd stepped into it. It would never be fully pure again, even if it did "forgive" the negative vibes she was sending. Kom was a sinner, just like everyone else, but the difference between her and everyone else was that she _embraced_ those sins. She never asked for forgiveness, she didn't need anyone's permission and she certainly wasn't looking to please others. No, Kom's philosophy involved one thing and one thing only. Herself.

And that's just the way she liked it.

She wasn't even sure why they were having the funeral at a place like this. Her family didn't have a set religion. They traveled too much and were exposed to too many cultures that by the time she found something that interested her, it would be whisked away. That's why she never clung onto anything for too long. Kom knew that if she did, it would leave her like everything else in her life had.

But, as her father had once said, "Go big or go home," having the funeral at this church now made a bit more sense. Her father had always loved that idiotic phrase, and her mother didn't seem to disagree with it either.

Kom flinched at the thought of her parents. In a short while they were about to be buried ten feet underneath the Earth's crust, one casket on top of the other. Her parents lifeless bodies were to fill the two individual caskets.

Her parents…they were dead.

The worst part of it all, Kom didn't feel a _thing_.

If you dug deep down into the depths of her soul, one might find that she was secretly guilty to not feel a single thing. Those thoughts would never make it close to the surface though. If they ever would, then that would just show that Kom did have plans that involved people other than herself, and that was breaking her philosophy. She was also pretty sure that she'd start feeling things she hadn't felt in years, and she certainly didn't want those emotions to resurface again. No, she was perfectly content with feeling absolutely nothing.

Of course, she'd never tell anyone her true feelings. Kom would have to act the part of devastated-rich-girl well in order to convince her audience. She'd make a big scene here, cry along with all the others, and once they left her life for good, she would go back to being her normal self. It was only a temporary change. She'd play all these people like a violin, convince them that she would be fine on her own. She had been for the past seven years now. Even when her parents were still alive she still felt like she was on her own, at age _ten_.

Kom snapped out of her thoughts as Kori, her younger sister, abruptly stood up, causing others to glance at her worryingly. The priest didn't even hesitate as he continued droning on about heaven. Kori had multiple tears streaking down the sides of her face, and she quickly wiped them away with a tissue, only to burst into tears again and send new ones tumbling. Kori had on a silky black dress that reached her knees along with black high heels. Although she was dressed darkly her skin was as radiant as the sun, flawless and tanned. Her fiery, straight red hair was down and cascaded in layers down her back. Her forest green eyes were filled with grief and sorrow as she quickly fled the church, running all the way down the middle aisle and to the exit, where she departed. Whispers and murmurs were heard among the crowd as soon as she left.

Galfore, Kom's Uncle, turned from his seat in front of her so that he was facing her and whispered, "Go see if my little Bumgorf is alright." Kom rolled her eyes and scowled. She despised Galfore almost as much as she despised her little sister. She never addressed him as Uncle because the word held too much authority, and Kom certainly didn't respect or admire the buffoon. He had come up with all of these weird phrases and words when they were kids, and her parents had liked them so much that they had started using them too. Kom thought it would've stopped as they got older, but it never did.

"I'm sure my _little_ sister is perfectly fine," Kom harshly whispered back, careful to choose her words. She didn't want to have another blowup with Galfore, and she certainly didn't want the other people here getting the wrong impressions from her.

"_Kom_," Galfore warned, giving her a discerning look. She let out a puff of air that blew her bangs up as she stood and walked toward the exit, hoping to find that her sister had left the building entirely so she wouldn't have to deal with her.

* * *

_Of course she didn't leave_, Kom thought to herself as she heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. She sauntered over toward the hallway where the bathrooms were located. She was about to enter the women's bathroom when she was sure that she heard crying coming from somewhere else. Kom held her breath as she realized _what_ bathroom Kori had decided to step into. _Damn her ADHD and dyslexia_, Kom thought to herself as she pondered how she was going to get Kori out of the _men's _bathroom. She couldn't just leave Kori in there and pretend she didn't find her, then she would have Galfore to answer to and she knew that he would probably stop the whole funeral in order to search for his precious Kori. She also couldn't- no, she _wouldn't_\- walk into a men's bathroom. As these thoughts continued to bicker back and forth inside her mind, an idea suddenly struck her. With a wicked smirk, she straightened her posture and cleared her throat as she stood merely inches away from the door leading to the bathroom Kori was in.

"Kori?" Kom tried to throw in as much sweetness into her voice as she could possibly muster as she gently knocked on the men's bathroom door. This was going to be a real treat. She heard a sniffle come from the other side.

"Sister? Is that you?" Kori innocently asked.

Kom rolled her eyes. Who else would it be? "Yes, it's me," Kom stated. "Dear little sister, what's troubling you?"

Kori paused for several seconds before answering. "It is because...well I-" Kom could hear Kori trying to stifle a sob.

"Yes yes, out with it." Kom was getting impatient as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"I…I miss them sister!" Kori admitted, pouring out her emotions as she began to sob again. This was absolutely _rich_. Kori was always fun to mess with when she was this vulnerable, wearing her heart like a sleeve.

"I understand Kori, we all miss them," Kom began, "But that doesn't mean you have to make a big scene in front of everyone. Do you think that's what mother and father would've wanted? To see you take away all of their spotlight on the one day that matters most?"

"I, I suppose not..." Kori began.

"Well, the truth is, they _wouldn't _stand for something like that. You should be ashamed of yourself, crying in here while the funeral is taking place, causing other guests to worry about your well-being. You are an insignificant, pathetic, waste of everyone's time, you know that? Why did you even bother coming to the funeral when you were just going to hog all of the attention?" Kom slyly grinned as Kori sobbed harder. She wasn't quite done yet though.

"Why must you always belittle me?" Kori asked in between her sobs. "Are we not sisters? Should we not cherish each other's company now that mother and father have passed?" Kori choked out, then poured out the last of her thoughts. "Do you not love me, as sisters should love one another?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Kom mused as she turned to walk away. She knew her sister would eventually come out of there after all the guilt she had piled onto her. "I will never love you, I _hate_ you and you will always be my _weak, little sister_."

* * *

_One week earlier…_

"_-Scared the living crap out of me." Kitten finished as her, Angel, Miko, and Kom left the movie theater. Kitten was one of her closest friends, with light blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and shimmering blue eyes. They had just seen "Prom Nightmare," and Kom was sure it had been the tackiest horror film ever. Her friends had jumped at least ten times throughout the entire movie, but Kom didn't even flinch. It was quite hilarious to watch the main character, an idiotic girl with no brain whatsoever, walk into the closet when everyone in the audience knew the killer was standing on the other side. Now that Kom thought about it, she definitely could've portrayed the role twenty times better than that actress could've. That is, if the script hadn't been so lousy. While Kitten continued to chatter about the "scary" parts, the girls threw their remaining popcorn and empty soda cans away._

"_So, what's next ladies?" Miko asked the group._

"_I have to go home," Kom stated while picking at her nails._

"_What?" Angel asked as she stopped fiddling with her dark blonde hair, not believing the words coming out of Kom's mouth. Kom knew she sounded ridiculous too. She was always the one encouraging bad behavior, and yet here she was, being a little-miss-perfect and actually wanting to get home before curfew._

"_I can't have another close encounter with my parents, they think I'm at home in bed," Kom explained. She barely made it through her window last time she snuck out after curfew, and her parents had been merely two steps away from the door._

"_Aw c'mon, when'd you start caring about rules and regulations? Why not live a little?" Angel teased, slightly elbowing Kom's arm. She had already made up her mind though. The only time her parents ever seemed to notice her existence was when she did something wrong. It's not like Kom cared about what her parents thought of her, that was Kori's job, it's just that she didn't want to get grounded again. However, once she finally turned eighteen and finished high school, she'd be out of their lives for good. Kom wanted to get away from her family as soon as possible, before their positive personalities started rubbing off on her. Not like that would ever happen, but still, better safe then sorry._

_It was strange how similar all of her family members were, yet she was the complete opposite of them. Even their looks were the same. Her father, brother, sister, and Galfore all had red hair and green_ _eyes. The only people who were different were her and her mother, who had dark purple hair and violet eyes. She was pretty sure her mother dyed her hair though, the reason as to why still evaded her. She on the other hand had ebony straight hair and violet eyes. If anything, her looks emphasized the fact that she definitely didn't belong with them._

"_We'll see who's 'living tomorrow' when you end up grounded for three weeks," Kom mused with a satisfactory smirk._

"_Damn, has your ass-of-a-sister turned you to the dark side?" Kitten inquired, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders as a group of guys walked by._

"_Please, that little bitch has nothing on me," Kom quickly declared, not wanting her friends to lose faith in her._

"_Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow Kom. Looks like we've just found us some gazelle to pounce on," Miko slyly stated as she wrapped a piece of her silky brown hair around her index finger, staring off at the boys Kitten had taken interest of. "_Watashi-tachi ni koun o inorimasu_!"_

"_English please?" Angel asked as she rolled her eyes to Miko speaking in Japanese, her native language._

"_I said, 'wish us luck'!" Miko translated, then whispered, "I've got dibs on the tall one! Kitten, you can have the _otaku_."_

"_No way, I saw him first!" Kitten responded with a playful glare, then the two began bickering._

"_Later girls!" Kom stated as she began walking towards the parking lot, keeping a mindful eye on her phone's clock._

* * *

"_Were you kids in bed at a reasonable hour?" Kom's father asked his three children the next morning as he sat at the head of the kitchen table, newspaper in hand. Her family was very wealthy, to the exact amount she wasn't sure, but she knew that they were loaded with cash. She lived in a very expensive house, designer made by some famous architect whose name she couldn't recall. Right now they were living in Los Angeles, California. Kom had to admit that out of all the places her family had moved to, this had to have been one of her favorites. She didn't exactly fit in here, but for once she didn't feel entirely out of place, which was a start. Hell, she had already moved to the top of the food chain at her school. Things were definitely having a nice outcome here. The only problem was that she knew that they were bound to move again, what with her father's business. Tamaran Industries was becoming increasingly popular, to which her father had to keep up with the high demands. She knew it was stupid for her to become attached to a city, but Kom couldn't allow herself to let go of it just yet._

"_I believe I fell asleep at ten, right after I completed my project on the nine rotating objects in the sky," Kori stated as she eagerly dug into her breakfast. Kom looked on in disgust as Kori squirted an unreasonable amount of mustard onto her...pancakes._

_That's right. Pancakes._

"_You mean the planets?" Ryan asked his older sister in between mouthfuls of food._

"_Yes! I believe that is the correct term!" Kori exclaimed as she clapped her hands together at the newfound discovery. Kom briefly wore a devious smirk directed towards her sister as she drank her orange juice, then burst out laughing, causing the orange juice to splatter all over Kori's uniform. She let out a yelp in surprise and threw her arms up, looking down at her stained clothes._

"_Whoops," Kom pretended to look alarmed at the little "accident" she had caused. "You poor thing. Here, let me give you a hand, sister." She leaned over to give Kori some napkins, to which she knocked over the glass of milk sitting at Kori's side. The milk poured on top of her lap, making Kori squeal as she abruptly stood up from her chair and examined the damages._

"_Just out of curiosity, what exactly were you laughing at to begin with?" Ryan asked as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion and pointed his fork towards Kom in an accusing way._

"_Well, I just remembered that there are _eight _planets now, not _nine_. Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore, and Kori got that wrong, so it made me laugh," Kom responded with an amused grin._

"_Kom!" Her father scolded, then stood up from the table to help Kori. "Let's go get you a clean uniform, the laundry should be done by now." He instructed, then glared at Kom. "We'll deal with _you _later." Then they walked out of the room._

"_That really was uncalled for," Ryan stated as he took a bite of his toast. _

"_Whatever," Kom rolled her eyes. Messing with Kori was always fun to do before school. Now Kom would be in a good mood for the rest of the day. "I was doing her a favor, those uniforms have got to go." Kom hated school, but if she had to get an education, she'd rather it be at a private school than a public one. After all, she didn't want to mingle with people who would probably be working at some fast food joint sometime in the near future. She despised the school's dress code more than anything though. Her plaid skirt reached her knees and she couldn't unbutton her white shirt by more than two buttons. Despite the dress code, she always pulled her skirt up so it was well above the middle of her thigh. She only did this in between classes, but it was enough to grab all of the boys' attention, if she hadn't captured most of their hearts already. Kom wasn't looking for a serious relationship anytime soon, but she'd always have time to…"play" around._

"_We all have to wear them, it's a private school genius," Ryan mused as he pointed to his white, button up shirt and navy blue tie for emphasis._

_Kom was about to reply, but then her father came back into the room, taking a seat in his original position. Her mother walked in too, grabbing a plate and beginning to pile an assortment of breakfast foods onto the platter._

"_Who's driving these monsters?" Kom's father half-jokingly asked as he continued to read his newspaper._

"_I will. Nicki's selling coffee at school and I'm going to help her," Kom's mother replied._

_Kom peered over at Kori's project, not having taken notice of it before. There were nine perfectly aligned planets, each colored accordingly and labeled on the poster._

"_This sucks," Kom muttered her thoughts aloud, earning another glare from her father and a discerning look from her mother. Kom slightly looked over her shoulder to find that Kori was standing there, dressed in a new uniform, with a sad gleam in her eyes. _

_In truth, Kom was...slightly impressed with Kori's artistic abilities. It was just a simple project, but the way that Kori paid attention to detail made everything look so realistic._

_Kom scowled. Why was she thinking this way? She hated her good for nothing sister, and yet here she was, silently praising her work. Kom seriously needed to clear her mind, some fresh air would be nice right about now._

"_What Kom meant to say is that…your project 'sucks' because - it's not wrapped properly!'" Her father quickly stated, trying to make Kori feel a little bit better. She sat down and inspected her project, trying to look for the flaws that Kom had spotted. _

"_Yeah. Besides, it's not like Kom has an artistic bone in her body to begin with," Ryan mused with a satisfactory smirk._

"_Drop_ dead_," Kom stated as she glared at her brother. Ryan began to open his mouth again, quickly thinking up another retort._

"_Enough," Kom's father silenced the both of them. Ryan clenched his jaw shut and Kom merely let out a sigh. She didn't want to agitate her father anymore when it was so early in the morning. She had caused enough mischief; for now._

_Her mother glanced over Kori's shoulder, her eyes slightly widening at the drawing. "That's really good," she stated as she began to inspect the project. "The proportions are perfect…but, are you drawing what you're really seeing? The simplest thing can also be the hardest. To see what's really right in front of you - rather, what's not right in front of you-"_

"_Okay, well I think I've had my fair share of an art lesson today," Kom sarcastically stated with a wave of her hand. Her mother lightly squeezed Kori's shoulders, then she grabbed a sack lunch and placed it in front of Kom's view. "I don't need a lunch, I can walk across the street with Kitten and the girls," She waved the lunch away, causing her mother to sigh before picking it up and placing it back in the refrigerator._

"_Well then, let's get going."_

* * *

"_Hey, so what kind of fun's on for tonight?" Miko asked the group as they strolled through the bustling crowd of students._

"_Oh, I am so grounded," Angel sighed as she hugged her binder close to her chest. "Dammit Kom, why must you always be right about everything?"_

"_Force of habit," Kom smirked as they took a seat at a table outside. The grass looked freshly mown and the trees were carefully clipped to perfection. "How'd it happen?"_

"_Got busted by my parents sneaking back inside last night." Angel confessed, running a hand through her long hair. _

"_Damn girl, how'd you manage that?" Miko inquired while taking out a mirror to fix her makeup._

"_My _dad _set the motion detector." Angel stated plainly. Kom almost burst out laughing._

"_Motion detector?" Kitten read Kom's thoughts exactly. "Seems like our parents are getting paranoid about us in their old age."_

"_Mine still trust me," Miko stated with a small, fake smile. The other girls looked back and forth between one another, then burst out laughing all at once. The bell rang, signaling the start to a new day. _

_Kom already couldn't wait for school to be over._

* * *

"_Happy unofficial anniversary, darling." Kom's father, Macarius, announced as he tapped his wine glass against his wife's._

"_Time sure does fly," Lucienne mused as she took a sip. While it wasn't their official marriage anniversary, today was still an important day nonetheless. Thirty-five years ago, she had met the love of her life who was now her husband, and she couldn't have been happier._

"_So Lua, how do you like our use of transportation for the night?" Macarius casually asked. Lucienne's smile broadened at the sound of the nickname her husband had given her. They both despised their names, so they each had given each other a nickname; her being Lua and him being Mya._

"_All these years, and I never would've expected you to pull a stunt like _that_," Lucienne teased. "You went through all that trouble to get a Silver Jaguar for this occasion?"_

"_Please, it wasn't any trouble at all," Macarius stated with a small grin. "Not when you have the right friends, at least." An old friend and neighbor of his allowed him to borrow the extraordinary car for tonight._

"_Mya, you certainly are one in a million," Lucienne thoughtfully remarked as she planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. When she pulled back, Macarius acknowledged her beautiful violet eyes. They gleamed like gemstones._

"_And _you_, my dear, certainly are one in a _billion_."_

* * *

_The screeching of tires could be heard as Miko recklessly drove through the city, Kom and Kitten's laughter echoing throughout the bustling streets. Miko rolled down the window and flipped her middle finger at the Mustang that was far behind them. _

"_I can't believe we beat those assholes!" Kitten mused as she lit her cigarette. They had just had a playful race with a bunch of "macho" Mustang boys, but Miko was surprisingly an experienced driver when put under pressure, and they had beaten them to a pulp._

"_We definitely scored some points for sisterhood tonight ladies!" Miko cheered as she sped down the highway at an alarming rate. _

"_Here bitch, you could use some lightening up," Kitten remarked as she displayed a cigarette to Kom. Kom snatched the cigarette out of Kitten's hand and lit the end of it, sticking it in her mouth before breathing out a cloud of smoke.  
_

"_Too bad Angel couldn't make it," Miko stated as she carefully lit her own cigarette while keeping a mindful eye on the road._

"_That bitch?" Kitten asked as she blew out another puff of smoke. "Nah, she'd just ruin all the fun!"_

"_So what's on for this Friday girls?" Kom asked with an elated expression. That cigarette had really woken her up._

"_Well, I heard Grayson's having this killer party at his mansion," Kitten mused with a mischievous smirk. "I'm sure he won't mind if a couple of girls like us show up."_

"_Oh, he won't mind," Miko reassured with a wave of her hand. "In fact, we'll be his source of…_entertainment _for the night."_

"_I like the sound of that," Kitten stated as she made purring noises._

"_I'll tell my parents that I'm staying over at your house, okay Miko?" Kom said as she ran a hand through her ebony long hair._

"_What?" Miko asked with a surprised expression. "I can't believe you can still work that old scam!"_

"_What can I say?" Kom stated with a satisfactory smirk. "My parents are just adorably _clueless_."_

_The girls chattered the rest of the way to Kom's house about what they would bring to the party on Friday. Kom couldn't wait to wear one of her more _revealing _outfits to the party. She was going to make sure that Richard Grayson would never not invite them to one of his extravagant parties ever again, along with having one heated night in the playboy's master bedroom. Yes, this weekend was going to be perfect._

"_Rest up Kom, it's gonna be one hell of a weekend!" Kitten called out as Kom exited the car. Both Kitten and Miko made annoying cat sounds as the car sped off. Kom let a smirk play on her lips as she threw her cigarette on the ground and crushed it underneath her boot. She then took out one of her expensive perfumes from her purse and sprayed herself accordingly to get rid of the smell the smoke had left on her clothing. Appearing satisfied, she began to make her way toward her street. She had made sure that Miko had dropped her off near the corner of the street so that her parents wouldn't ask questions about her whereabouts. As she approached her designer home, her facial expression shifted drastically as she abruptly stopped walking and froze to the spot._

_Two police cars were parked in front of the driveway._

_Kom scoffed as she whispered, "So _now _they call the cops on me." Kom's mind raced as she thought up an excuse in her head as to why she hadn't been home. She could've just called Miko to come back and pick her up, but she didn't want the cops to be there in the morning if she decided to come back. No, she better handle the situation now before it got worse._

_Straightening up her posture, she walked the remaining way to her house and reached the front entrance. She put on the best confused expression she could muster as she opened the door._

_Once she entered, she quietly shut the door and peered around the room. As she slowly began to make her way through the house, she could faintly hear muffled sobs coming from the living room and a static noise that she assumed was coming from a police officer's radio. When she neared the living room, she saw her sister who was sitting on the couch, looking like a disheveled mess. Kori had her face in her hands, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Her brother, Ryan, sat next to her, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle. Kom's confused expression was now what she truly was feeling. Since when did her siblings care this much about her? She hadn't been gone for that long. It was barely eleven o'clock for crying out loud! _

_Kom cleared her throat, causing her younger siblings to look up from the couch. "Jeez, I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't know you two cared that much about my whereabouts."_

"_We don't," Ryan plainly stated, his voice sounding flat and emotionless. _

_Kom let out a sigh of relief. "Good to know. For a minute there I thought I was being pranked." she then lowered her voice to a chilling whisper. "Now which one of you ratted me out and called the cops?"_

_Kori took in a shaky breath and stated, "We did not commit the 'ratting out' that you speak of."_

_Kom placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Well then, why are the cops here in the first place? Did mom or dad-"_

_Kom was cut off as Kori let out a wail and pressed her hands against her face again, tears falling from her face at an alarming rate. Kom looked slightly taken aback at Kori's behavior._

_Just then, two policemen walked in from the kitchen. They both appeared to be in their 30's, one with dark skin and a shaved head, the other with a pale complexion and brown, wavy hair. _

"_Are you Kom Anders?" The police officer with brown hair asked._

"_Yeah, I'm Kom," Kom slowly stated as she looked back and forth between the police officers. "And whatever they said to you, I'm not missing. I just…went out."_

_The policemen exchanged glances with one another, then the one with the shaved head took a step forward. "The name's Officer Harris, and this," he motioned toward the other policeman, "Is Deputy Lewis. Kom, you may want to take a seat."_

_Kom obeyed and lowered herself into the armchair that was nearby. What on earth was going on around here? If they weren't here because of Kom, then why were they here at all? Kom's confidence slowly began to slip away; her appearance no longer held her usual arrogance and superiority. For once in her life, Kom was feeling...concerned._

_Her voice took on a chilling tone as she asked the question in a soft whisper, "Where are my parents?"_

"_Kom, your parents were in a car accident," Officer Harris stated in a low voice. "And they…they didn't make it."_

* * *

_Present day…_

"I think Ryan Anders would like to come up and say something," The priest announced as he motioned for Ryan to step forward. Kom watched as her brother, eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears, stood up from his seat and made his way to the podium. He looked so different from the first time they found out the news that their parents had died. He had appeared so distant then, almost robotic-like, but now he acted just like Kori; weak.

"I- I just-" he stammered, "-I just…just wanna say...I…" he didn't finish his sentence as he choked back a sob. Two people stood up and began to make their way to Ryan's side; one was a woman who had brown hair with dirty blonde streaks and green eyes, the other was a man who looked very peculiar. He had a muscular build, a pale complexion, and a youthful face. That wasn't what made him appear odd though. What caused Kom to stare was the fact that the man had _white_ hair despite looking so young, along facial hair to match, and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His visible eye was a piercing blue color that appeared shrouded in mystery. The woman embraced Ryan in a comforting hug while the man gently squeezed his shoulder, then stepped up to the podium himself.

"I didn't work with Macarius or Lucienne personally," The man started with a monotonous voice, "Or see them everyday, but I knew them both for around ten years. I'm sure that if they could hear all this…well, Lucienne would do her dismissive little giggle, you know the one." He paused as the corners of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. "And Macarius would mutter something incoherent and appear unaffected, when on the inside he would be smiling." The crowd chuckled a little bit at that.

"They would just hate to be remembered as anything but ordinary," The man continued, a soft gleam in his visible eye. The crowd appeared to be holding their breath, waiting for the man's next words to spark hope into their hearts. "Which is exactly what they were...anything _but_ ordinary."

His voice lowered as he spoke. "But they will live on. Through their children, and in all our hearts." With that, he stepped down from the podium and gently clasped his hand with the woman's, who gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Ryan let go of the woman and slowly made his way back to his seat, as did the couple.

* * *

Kom sat in the kitchen of her house, all alone as the other people who had attended her parents' funeral mingled in the living room. She peered over slightly to see a mysterious man shaking hands with the man and woman who had calmed Ryan down earlier that day. She still couldn't make any sense out of who they were or why they did such a thing. She couldn't help but feel something sickening in the pit of her stomach when concerning those people. Maybe it was the eyepatch or that icy blue eye that troubled her so much. Or maybe it was the fact that he appeared so young even though he had white hair. How did one get like that anyways?

The sound of footsteps shook Kom out of her thoughts as the man who had been talking with the couple moments before took a seat in front of her at the dining room table. Now taking a closer look at the man, Kom noted that his face was youthful, appearing to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was bleach-blonde in color, and quite long as well. His fluorescent eyes were an enchanting shade of blue. If the man had gotten a haircut, Kom might've found him to be the tiniest bit attractive.

"Are you Kom Anders?" he asked as he held his hand out for her to shake. The way he spoke was smooth and eloquent. Kom also detected an accent in his tone of voice. "The name's Rorek. Rorek Nol. Feel free to call me by whatever suits you more." he hovered his hand in the air, but Kom idly glanced at it. After Rorek figured out that he wasn't going to get a handshake out of Kom, he slowly put his hand in his lap. "I'm so sorry to hear about your losses."

Kom glanced at Rorek. He appeared sincere and concerned, which meant that he might've been some long-lost family relative that Kom didn't know about. "Forgive me for asking," Kom carefully started, "But how did you know my parents?"

"I'm your..._was_," Rorek corrected himself, "Your parents estate lawyer." So Rorek didn't have any family ties to Kom. That was good. She didn't have to act like the mopey, saddened teenage-girl she had been when conversing with all her other relatives. Something odd struck Kom's thoughts though. Her parents were never really the type to plan ahead, they were always the kind to "live in the moment," so to speak. Why would they think about the _what if's_ in life? Why would they make wills?

"An estate lawyer, huh?" Kom asked as her saddened-teenage-girl facade dropped. "You seem pretty young to be working in that kind of business. What are you, 24?"

"25, actually," Rorek remarked as a smirk lifted his features. "And yes, I do realize that given my age, it may strike some people as odd for me to be in this type of business. I graduated early from high school, and therefore received a head start in college."

Kom wore a look of pure desire as she realized what "estate lawyer" truly meant. "So, _you're_ the one that gets to keep ahold of my parents' riches and wealth."

"Well, until you turn eighteen and decide what to do with it, that is correct." The lawyer stated. "However, I was instructed to have separate bank accounts for you and your siblings, that way the money gets divided evenly amongst the three of you." Kom almost slammed her fist onto the table. She was seventeen now and the oldest, why couldn't she decide what she wanted to do with _all_ of the inheritance? Kori was sixteen, barely one year behind her, yet had the mindset of a seven year old who definitely didn't deserve any amount of wealth. Ryan was fourteen, but once he got older he'd probably spend his part of the wealth on useless things, like college.

One thing was for sure though; she was gonna coax this pretty-boy into giving her all of the wealth, even if it meant having to take _drastic_ measures. She really didn't want to have to rely on extremities, but if she _had_ to sleep with the man in order to take full control of the inheritance, so be it.

"I helped your parents plan their wills," Rorek continued, "What it is they wanted to do with their money and…well, the most important issue right now, is who's going to be taking care of you and your siblings."

Kom looked up at him. "What? I just kind of assumed that we'd be living with Galfore."

"Actually, it seems that your parents didn't want Galfore to take custody of you," the lawyer stated matter-of-factly. Kom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Galfore practically _lived_ here, what with him only living a block away. He often tutored Kori with her homework after school and visited on the weekends. Kom knew for a fact that both of her parents had no problems with Galfore. Kom wasn't complaining, but now she wondered who would take custody of them.

"I assume you know the Wilsons, correct?" Rorek asked as he motioned behind him to the couple Kom had been thinking about ever since the funeral ended.

"No way," Kom whispered under her breath. "_They're_ taking custody of us?"

"So, I assume you remember them," Rorek smirked, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"No, not at all actually," Kom mused with a slightly curious look. "Why, should I know them?"

"Well, they were your next-door neighbors when you were very young," Rorek explained to her. "And after a great deal of consideration, your parents chose them to take custody of you and your siblings."

Kom tried to process his words. She was going to be living with the Wilsons? Not Galfore? She wasn't sure if she should be ecstatic or horrified. While living with Galfore would be a real pain, she could put up with him until she turned eighteen. She had no idea who these people were and besides, that man looked downright creepy.

"Does this mean we're moving?" Kom suddenly asked. "You know, to wherever the Wilsons live?"

"You'd be correct," Rorek confirmed her question. "They have this breathtakingly beautiful house in Jump City. The city's still in-state. It's about a two hour drive from here."

Kom suddenly felt dysfunctional, a displeasing look appearing on her face. She was moving? What about Kitten and the girls? What about this lovely city that she had just gotten accustomed to?

Kom let out a groan in frustration. Rorek, appearing concerned, slowly spoke. "I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me when I say that there's more than enough money for you and your siblings for the rest of your lives." Kom wanted to groan again. She already knew that her parents were loaded. What she needed to figure out was how she could keep that load all to herself.

"Well then obviously you don't know Kori," Kom mused with a satisfied expression. "She'll probably spend the entire inheritance on _mustard_."

The lawyer wore a mildly perplexed expression, his eyebrow quirking upward in amusement. After a brief moment, he reached into his suit and pulled out his wallet. "Allow me to give you one of my cards. I'm not anticipating any trouble, but if you have any concerns, any problems, give me a call. I'm an estate lawyer, but I'm also what they call a trust lawyer." Rorek leaned forward as he spoke, a certain gleam in his eyes. "And Kom, I want to be someone you can _trust_." Well, this was moving along quite smoothly. Slowly but surely, Kom would weasel her way into pretty-boy's life and take what was rightfully hers one way or another.

A question aroused Kom from her thoughts. "What are their names?" she demanded to the lawyer. She knew that she would never call them _Mr._ and _Mrs._ Wilson.

"Their names?" the lawyer asked in incertitude.

"Yes, their _names_," Kom persisted, her tolerance level decreasing quickly.

"Ah," Rorek stated as he realized what Kom was asking. "Their names are Slade and Adeline Wilson."

_Slade and Adeline Wilson_, Kom mused to herself,_ You're in for a rude awakening. Come time to live with you, and I'm going to make your lives a living hell._

_That, you can count on._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that was extremely long :P If you're confused as to who's who, allow me to offer you some guidance related to the cartoon/comics:

-Kom: Blackfire (the oldest out of the three siblings)

-Kori: Starfire (the middle child)

-Ryan: Wildfire (the youngest sibling)

-Macarius: Myand'r (Kom's father)

-Lucienne: Luand'r (Kom's mother)

-Miko: Nya-Nya (this was that girl Beast Boy liked in the movie "Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo" who kept calling him "otaku." To any native Japanese-speakers out there, I'm sorry if what I typed in didn't make any sense. I used Google Translate, which isn't always accurate.)

If you're familiar with the movie, "The Glass House," then you'll find that some key elements are very similar. I'm using the film as a guideline to create my own story in a Teen Titan's universe. Yes, I realize that the beginning is very similar to the film, but as the story progresses, you might be surprised with what I change.

Any who, there you go! Feel free to favorite and follow so you can see when the next update comes!

-TheBeatles141

**P.S.- let me know what you thought of the first chapter in a review!**


	2. Transitioning Troubles

**Chapter 2- Transitioning Troubles**

Kom glanced around her now bare room, having packed everything into boxes for the move to Jump City. The Wilsons had given her and her siblings one week to pack all of their necessities away, leaving the remaining furniture to be auctioned off for money. Since the funeral, Kitten and the girls had visited Kom frequently, confiding in one another about how the move was unfair and how Kom's new guardians were creepy. She couldn't have agreed more; something was definitely off about them. Was it the fact that she hardly knew them that made her so cautious? Was it because her parents had never mentioned them before? Rorek had said that they were once her neighbors, but her parents had never once mentioned them, nor had she seen any photographs taken of them. After all, they had to have been _somewhat_ close to her parents, or else they wouldn't have been offered the job of "parental figures" in her parents' wills.

Among the frequent visitors was Galfore, who mainly comforted Kori and Ryan. He had said that he would try and find a house in Jump, so as to be closer to them, but Kom hoped that he wouldn't. She didn't need him in her life. She didn't need any parental figures in her life.

"Sister?" Kom heard a soft voice and turned to see Kori, leaning against the frame of her door with her arms wrapped around herself like a protective blanket. Her eyes were still filled with the same sorrow and grief they held a week earlier, as to be expected. Despite this, Kom had been slightly surprised at Kori's maturity throughout the ordeal; not that she was impressed or anything, she just assumed that Kori would spend most of the week sobbing in her room.

Now that Kom thought about it, she realized it had only been two _weeks_ since her parents' deaths.

"What do _you_ want?" Kom scoffed as she glared at Kori, arms crossed in an unsatisfied manner.

Kori bit her lip, rubbing her hands up and down her arms before hesitantly replying with, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

Kom raised an eyebrow, a laugh almost escaping from her mouth. "And what could _we_ possibly have to talk about?"

Kori's eyes flickered her way, appearing more confident than normal. "Well, we could begin with the 'starting over,'" she had a firm look on her face, no longer appearing awkward or uncertain like she had been moments before. "No matter how much I wish it were untrue, I know you do not think much of me-"

"You'd be correct," Kom interjected with a small smirk.

"-but that does not mean we cannot still try to get along. Now that mother and father have…passed," Kori's authoritative tone faltered slightly as she continued, "We only have each other, Ryan, and the new family that we are about to be welcomed into to rely on. I know that this cannot happen overnight, but may we at least try to mend the relationship that has been severed over the past years?" A soft smile appeared on Kori's face, eyes filled with optimism and aspiration.

Kom was stunned at Kori's proposal. After everything Kom had put her through, all the taunting, teasing, and ridiculing, Kori was the one willing to forgive and forget?

Even though a razor-thin part of Kom's conscience told her to accept the offer, the rest of Kom certainly wasn't willing to let by-gones be by-gones.

"Nice try, Kori," Kom quipped. "I admire the effort, really I do. But honestly, can you expect someone like _me_ to change for the 'better'?"

"Well, I do not expect it to happen overnight, but-"

"-And who says I want to change?" Kom intoned as she turned away from her sister. "You're the one who's at fault here, Kori. You're always the one who's at fault."

"I - I do not understand…" Kori stuttered.

Kom's voice rose as she countered, "Oh, but you do. Why don't you try to see my side of the story for once? Oh, that's right, because you're an unworthy, inexcusable, spoiled little brat!"

Kom whipped around to find that Kori's eyes were welling up with tears. Kom's angry expression turned into an amused one. "What? Going to go cry to your mommy and daddy? News flash Kori, they're _dead_."

"S-Stop!" Kori sputtered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"There's no one to turn to for help, Kori. You can't run from me now, you can't run from me ever. Because I'll always be there to make sure that you fail at every single thing your pretty little head comes up with. And do you know why?" Kom stepped closer to Kori, evaluating her every move. Kori flinched as she approached and shook her head slightly.

Kom loomed over her before whispering, "Here's reality in a blink of an eye: I will _always_ be better than you. That's a lesson you need to let sink in, or I'll _make_ it sink in, one way or another."

* * *

"Looks like that's the last one," Adeline remarked as she piled the last box into the mover's truck. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, showcasing her viridescent eyes. Slade was there as well, looking as prodigious and intimidating as ever. A man who was hired to trail behind the Wilson's car in the mover's vehicle briefly glanced at Adeline, who nodded as if to say, "go start up the ignition."

"Everything seems to be in order. Are we all set to leave?" Slade asked as he inspected the back of the vehicle, looking over every nook and cranny of the compartment. Kom gazed over at her siblings, both appearing uncertain on how to answer the question. Ryan's eyes darted back and forth from person to person. Kori merely stared at the ground and fidgeted with her hair, careful not to look in the direction of her sister. Kom on the other hand appeared bored out of her mind. In all actuality though, she was quite fearful for the move to Jump City. It hadn't really hit her that she was moving until Slade had asked that question. Sure, the city wasn't too far away, but she'd have to start a new life with a new school and new people, and she didn't want that. She knew she wouldn't be able to visit Kitten and the girls often either, which really was a shame. Out of all of the "friends" she'd had in her life, they were the only ones who she had actually deemed worthy to have that title. Most of the other people she hung out with earlier in her life were just to get to the top of the popularity chain at school. They were to be used then discarded like paper towels. Kitten, Angel, and Miko were different though. They were the first real friends she had ever had, and now, Kom was going to lose them.

When the only answer Slade got was silence, he turned from his current task and peered at the group. Adeline stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Kori's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're in good hands now." Kori slowly met Adeline's gaze and gave her a small smile in return.

Kom, unable to stand looking at the life she was about to leave behind, grudgingly shoved her way forward toward the car, mumbling, "Hell here I come." She swung the car door forward and plunked herself down onto the seat closest to the window. When the other door opened, Kori reluctantly made eye contact with Kom before turning to Ryan and saying, "Ryan, perhaps you would find the trip more accommodating if you sat in the middle?"

"Nope, not really," Ryan replied, gently forcing Kori into the car before she could protest. With a soft whimper, Kori hesitantly slid into the middle seat, bumping into Kom's arm as she did so.

"Watch it," Kom hissed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I am sorry, I will try to be more mindful in the future." Kori softly stated as she buckled in her seat belt. Kom merely scoffed as she turned her head toward a more pleasing scenery, choosing to look out the window at her house one last time.

Adeline and Slade soon piled into the car, Slade taking the driver's seat and Adeline taking the passenger's. When all of the doors were closed, Slade started up the car and lightly pressed his foot to the gas pedal, as if to make the transition from old life to new that much more compelling and suspenseful.

Then, all at once, the car jolted forward, marking the start of a new journey.

* * *

The car ride in itself was rather dull and noiseless. Only soft exchanges were made between Kori and Ryan; Kom didn't even acknowledge their presence the entire way there. Slade and Adeline also made small talk, asking the kids blatant questions, to which Kori would mostly answer to. On the way to the Wilson's household, they passed through grassy fields and large hilltops, something Kom wasn't used to seeing on a day-to-day basis.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson?" Kori suddenly piped up from the back seat about two hours into their trip, subconsciously fidgeting with her hair. Kom noted that it was a nervous habit of hers.

"Please," Slade stated while mindfully keeping an eye on the road, "There's no need for formalities here. Call us Slade and Adeline." Though the statement was supposed to sound like a request, it sounded more like a demand when coming from the man's monotonous voice. Kom mentally cursed to herself. So now they were _okay_ with being called by their actual names? What parental figure was to begin with? Kom was hoping to disrespect them whenever possible, not call them by what they preferred.

Kori let a sincere smile play at the corners of her mouth as she rephrased her sentence. "_Slade_ and _Adeline_," Kori started, trying the unfamiliar names out on her tongue. "I wish to thank you both for comforting Ryan during the funeral."

"Hey!" Ryan cut in, remembering his display of unmanliness at the funeral where he burst into tears. "I - I didn't need comforting. I was perfectly fine."

"_Right_," Kom spoke for the first time since entering the car, not wanting to miss an opportunity to humiliate her little brother further. "I'm sure you didn't need comforting, especially when you openly hugged Adeline after your pathetic excuse of a speech."

"Excuse my sister," Ryan began while he glared at Kom from the corner of his eye. "She has yet to learn the saying, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'"

"Well," Kom started as she held her chin up high in defiance, "There _is_ one thing I have learned-" With that, she reached over and punched Ryan in the arm, earning a cry of pain from him. Kom crossed her arms in satisfaction as she ended with, "Actions speak louder than words."

Ryan rubbed his sore arm, his eyebrows furrowing together with disdain towards his older sister. "What I meant to say is that, even though I didn't need comforting, it was…nice of you guys to go up there anyways."

Slade, watching the whole ordeal play out from the sideview mirror, let the corners of his mouth perk up slightly. "Always a pleasure to help someone in need."

"I must say that your speech was very enthralling Slade," Kori pointed out with a euphoric expression. "And I am most certain that my…_parents_ would've adored it as well." Again, Kom noted that Kori's voice faltered when speaking of their parents.

"I'm sure they would've," Adeline started with a warm smile. Her head perked up slightly as she announced, "Looks like we're here."

Kom and her siblings instantly turned toward the window, wondering what to look for. It didn't take long for Kom to realize that there was an enormous house atop a grassy hill. Now normally she shouldn't have been flummoxed, having lived in designer houses all her life, but what made this residence stand out from all the others was the fact that it was made entirely out of _glass_, giving a full view of everything inside.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Adeline warmly remarked as they neared the entrance of the house. A modern, concrete fence blocked their path as the car slowed down to a complete stop. Slade rolled down the window and, after punching in a few numbers to the gate code machine, the gates instantly opened. As they got closer, Kom couldn't help but silently marvel at the expensive looking residence which was now to become her home.

When the car halted, Kom, not wanting to look perplexed even though she was feeling so, casually took her time in stepping out of the car. Kori and Ryan gazed around the manor, taking in every single thing their eyes laid upon. The mover's vehicle followed suit and stopped right behind the Wilson's car. As the man who had been driving the vehicle began to unload their valuables, Slade motioned for them to follow. Kori and Ryan eagerly followed suit, but Kom sluggishly trailed behind.

"Here we are at last," Slade remarked as he pushed the door forward, emitting from it the most prepossessing atmosphere Kom had ever witnessed. As Kom and her siblings hesitantly made their way inside the house, her breath was instantly taken away by the gorgeous scenery. The two-story house had a modern feel to it, almost everything appearing to be brand new or hardly touched. A dark, speckled, mahogany tile took up the floor. Dazzling furniture items such as end tables, coffee tables, and armchairs depicted a sense of luxurious lifestyle. Strange pieces of art hung on the walls, or were proudly displayed on various pedestals. The ceiling was colossal, emphasizing the already massive room.

Slade, noticing the various expressions on each of the Ander's faces, smirked and spoke up. "I know it's a lot to take in at first glance."

"...This place is _huge_," Ryan finally managed to get out.

"Huge doesn't even begin to describe it," Slade affirmed, glancing over his shoulder to find his wife entering the home at last.

"It does have a nice view though," Adeline pointed out as she made her way towards Slade. While Ryan and Kori went over to the opposite wall to inspect the view (the wall was made entirely out of glass, allowing easy-access to the view outside), Kom glimpsed behind her to find Slade wrapping an arm around Adeline's shoulder. Immediately, as if he was cold to the touch, Adeline stiffened, appearing as though her heart was racing.

_That's strange_, Kom thought to herself,_ aren't married couples open to public displays of affection?_ Then again, the only audience they had was Kom and her siblings. She wasn't even sure if Slade and Adeline had noticed her wandering gaze. Maybe she was just over thinking the matter. After all, it had been a long drive. The duo were probably just tired and not in the mood for such things.

It was rather odd though.

"The view is quite fulfilling," Kori proclaimed with a jovial expression, turning to face the Wilsons. Adeline's distant demeanor vanished in an instant, a warm smile soon gracing her face.

"I suppose the number one rule is 'don't touch the art'?" Kom drawled as she gazed at one of the paintings.

"You could say that," Adeline confessed with a small smirk, then directed her attention towards her husband. "Slade? Could you give them the grand tour? I think I'll assist Will tonight in making dinner."

"Who's Will?" Ryan interjected with a look of confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough," Slade commented, then turned to Adeline. "I'll try my best, but you know being a tour guide is not really my area of expertise."

"I'm sure you'll figure _something_ out," Adeline lightly teased, then made her way to the kitchen in preparation of dinner.

"Well then, follow me," Slade advised as he began making his way to a different area of the house.

Throughout the tour, Kom repeatedly zoned out from Slade's descriptions of each room. She understood the basic layout of the house: master suite, gym, theater, kitchen, living room, lounge room, she got it. What she couldn't get over was the way Slade and Adeline had interacted with one another for that brief moment. It was like they were putting on a facade in front of Kom and her siblings. The question was, why?

"It's like we never have to leave home," Ryan piped up as they exited the theater room.

Slade stopped for a brief moment, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. "Oh, if _only_."

Okay, _that_ was kind of creepy.

As the thought entered Kom's mind, a man stepped out from the opposite end of the hallway. He appeared old and withered, yet held an authoritative tone in his walk. He had white hair like Slade, but it seemed to suit him better. His weathered eyes gazed at the three children in minor fascination.

"Slade, you didn't tell me that we'd be having guests," The man started as he made his way toward the group. Kom detected a hint of an accent in the man's voice. Perhaps…British?

"Not guests, Will, but permanent residents of this household." Slade stated as he motioned toward the three. "These are the children of Macarius and Lucienne Anders." He pointed at each of them as he continued, "The boy is Ryan, the bubbly child is Kori, and the one that is frowning is Kom." Kom looked up into the eyes of an amused Will.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Although I'm sorry it has to be on such a troublesome occasion. I vaguely knew your parents, but from what I've gathered, they were extraordinary individuals."

"Thank you, Mr…" Kori started, then furrowed her eyebrows together when she realized she didn't know Will's last name.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's William Wintergreen, Will for short." Will greeted as he held out his hand and shook Ryan's and Kori's. Thankfully, Kom was standing behind a towering Slade, so she didn't have to shake the crusty man's hand.

"I expect all of you to regard him as _Mr._Wintergreen," Slade commanded in his authoritative tone. "That is the only formality that I am willing to enforce upon you lot. Disrespect Mr. Wintergreen, and you will certainly have some explaining to do." Somehow, Kom decided to agree with Slade upon this matter. She was in unfamiliar territory, and she certainly didn't want to start an argument so soon into the game. She'd play by the rules for now, give it a couple of days or so, then, once she'd familiarized herself well enough, go back to following her own set of rules.

Kori's head bobbed up and down quickly in agreement, while Ryan slowly nodded in acquiescence. Slade directed his attention back to Wintergreen. "Will, I believe that Addie has started preparing dinner."

Kori and Ryan exchanged looks upon hearing the name Addie.

Wintergreen's eyes lit up in surprise. "Hasn't Adeline learned by now that I cook every meal in a _very_ precise order? I hope she hasn't actually started cooking yet. If she has, I can only hope that I can repair the damages before supper time."

"A bit melodramatic, Will?" Slade mused as a small smile lifted his features.

"I am not being melodramatic! The art of cooking should not be tampered with by those who know very little!" Wintergreen reasoned as he began to make his way down the stairs.

"She's not that bad of a cook at all."

"That's because you don't have the taste buds to differentiate between _delectable_ and _unpalatable_," Wintergreen concluded with a wry smile. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me." With that, he made his way down the remaining flight of stairs.

Slade shook his head slightly, an amused expression dawning on his face. "He certainly can be a handful."

"I'll say," Kom said with a glower. She didn't know what to make of Wintergreen yet, only that, according to Slade, he was not to be trifled with.

Ignoring Kom's tone, Slade continued, "It seems as though the tour is drawing to a close."

"Forgive me for inquiring," Kori spoke up, "But what about the rooms in which we are to be residing in?"

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten," Slade said while beginning to tread down the hallway. "We have one more stop to make." The trio accompanied Slade as he led the way to the final destination. Stopping in front of a gray, metallic door, Slade announced, "And this is where you three will be staying." He swung the door open and stepped aside, allowing Kom to gain full view of the room. Two walls were painted a radiant ultramarine color, while one was painted a soft royal blue. The last wall faced the outside and was made entirely out of glass. A walk-in-closet could be seen, the door creaked open slightly. On the right hand side of the room was a dresser with a slick television set placed on top of it. To the left were three twin-sized beds placed equal distance from each other.

"We're sharing a room?" Ryan asked skeptically. "All three of us?"

"Oh no," Kom immediately argued while turning away from the room in disgust. "No, no, no. There is _no_ way that _I_ am sharing a room with-"

"It's temporary, of course," Slade intervened, but Kom was about to lose it. The man couldn't possibly expect her to share a room with her good-for-nothing siblings. Besides, weren't there a bunch of other freaking guest rooms in this house?

"I'll take the couch, the bathroom, I'll even sleep _outside_," Kom inquired, "I'll sleep anywhere except-"

"Sister, I do believe that you are being a bit irrational over the matter…" Kori hesitantly cut in, meeting Kom's fiery gaze. "The Wilsons have humbly welcomed us into their estate, and we should be forever grateful that they are willing to take us in."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Ryan said with a look of unease, "But I've gotta agree with Kom on this one."

Kom's temper cooled slightly as she smirked. "Ha!"

"Please Ryan, try to understand that-" Kori started, only to be cut off by Kom.

"Oh no you don't. You're not reeling him back over to _your_ side, he's made his decision."

"He may have, but I do believe that you two are over thinking the matter-"

"No we're not-"

"And that we should just be thankful that-"

"You're just jealous because-"

"I am not envious of you or Ryan-"

"I'm better at you in everything and-"

"Enough!" Slade bellowed, causing all three teens to stop dead in their tracks. Slade appeared infuriated. His hands clenched at his sides, and his mouth was twisted into a snarl. Kom felt something unfamiliar leak into her subconsciousness. It felt…strange, almost like an unpleasant emotion. She felt alarmed, threatened even.

Her eyes widened as she connected this newfound emotion with the word fear.

_That is ridiculous Kom Anders. You are not afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of._

Even while she thought this, Kom felt uncertain if she had truly convinced herself. What was with her anyways? It's not like Slade was going to reprimand them or anything. He had only uttered one single word, why should that scare her? Sure, the man looked furious, but she was sure that she'd get out of this alive.

She hoped that she would get out of this alive.

After a few tense moments, Slade's stiff posture slackened slightly. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would seem that we have some bitter rivalries to settle between you three. Now the real question is, what am_ I_ going to do about it, hm?"

The silence only intensified as the trio held their breath, not wanting to make a wrong move. Kom felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle. She wished to blend in with her surroundings and escape the man as soon as possible. She hated not being in control of the situation. She felt vulnerable out in the open like this.

"It is only temporary, yes?" Kori squeaked as she struggled to make eye contact with the towering man.

"I - I'm okay with it. I'd love to share a room with you two," Ryan prompted as he let out a hesitant chuckle and wrapped his arms around both of his sister's shoulders. When Slade didn't respond, Ryan worryingly muttered, "Kom, now it's your turn to say something nice..._please_." Kom contemplated what she should say. Should she really let Slade win, give in to his demands and accept sharing a room with her siblings? It was only for a brief time after all.

Then again, when did Kom ever give into an adult's demands? That was so unlike her. She was Kom Anders after all; no one could tell her what to do.

Making up her mind, Kom swallowed her fear and nudged Ryan's arm off of her shoulder. "Tell you what, _Slade_. You can yell at me all you want, but I am _not_ sharing a room with my inconsiderate, thoughtless siblings. And you know what?" Kom stepped closer to him, jabbing her index finger into the center of his chest. "If you can't handle that fact, then you can just shove it up your tight a-"

"Kom!" Ryan burst out, a look of horror eminent on his face. Okay, so maybe she had taken the conversation a _little_ too far, but it wasn't like she wanted to be there anyways!

Instead of looking appalled, Slade seemed almost disinterested in what Kom had to say. He shook his head disapprovingly, almost as if he was scolding a child. "It amazes me that once the title of 'teenager' is placed upon a child, they suddenly think they can do or say whatever they please. Allow me to shine some light on the situation, Kom. You may _be_ a teenager, but you certainly have not earned that title. No, you are a child who still has much to learn."

Kom felt taken aback. She had never been looked down upon before in this way, to be merely stamped with the title of "child." Not even adolescent. _Child._

The thought shook Kom to her very core, a bubbling pot of broth threatening to explode.

"I am _not_ a child. I'm not even a teenager," Kom icily whispered as she glared up at the towering man. "What I _am_ is an adult."

For the first time since she'd gotten there, Kom witnessed Slade actually cracking a smile. A dubious one, but a smile nonetheless. His grayish-blue eye held a certain amusement as he stated, "That remains to be seen."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, so it's been a while. Like, over a month hehe. If you've read my other stories, you know that I kind of can be a procrastinator. Sad, but true. School has been overwhelming as of late, especially with finals coming up, so that's why this chapter was so late. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting so long for this (probably like, two people).

Short chapter, I know, but I felt like that was a good stopping point. I definitely was not thinking that I'd go in that direction so quickly. My writing likes to go all over the place at times, but I did construct a vague outline, so at least I know where to go from here. Kom has already had a falling-out with Slade! She hasn't even been there for a day! Kom, you're in for a heck of a ride.

Another reason for me being so terribly late on this chapter: I was seeking inspiration. I had no idea how I should portray Slade, Adeline, and even Wintergreen for that matter, whom by the way I'm ecstatic to have be apart of this story! With that said, I read multiple stories on this website to seek out certain attributes that I can apply to each individual character. I know that they will be OOC, because this is an AU and Slade can't be walking around in his Deathstroke suit now can he? However, please let me know if I can work on anything to make them better characters. Feedback is always appreciated.

I _was_ going to have this chapter out by yesterday, but the website would not let me submit a new document. I tried to figure out the problem for an hour too before I finally got fed up and stopped. Then, I finally submitted this document this morning, AND IT WORKED. Only problem? All of the italics were gone, so I had to manually highlight the words/phrases and italicize them. I always look forward to doing that on a Saturday morning! (rolls eyes)

Oh, and I forgot to mention that this is still **TheBeatles141** speaking, I just decided to change my username.

Any who, feel free to follow, favorite, and **review**! I'm hoping to post a new chapter at least twice a month, not including this month because it's almost over. But who knows what'll happen?

Have a Happy Easter!


	3. It Takes Two to Tango

**Chapter 3- It Takes Two to Tango**

Dinner had been gauche, to say the least. Throughout the meal, Kom had yet to make eye contact with Slade, while Slade acted as if their falling-out had never happened. They sat at a rectangular-shaped dining table made of some sort of exotic wood - Kom couldn't place it's name - only that it had to have been expensive. Slade sat at the head of the table, appearing as dominant and intimidating as ever. Adeline was to his right, and Wintergreen sat respectively on the other side. Kom wondered what kind of connections Wintergreen had with Slade. He appeared old, but not old enough to be his father. Besides, the way the two interacted with one another said otherwise. A brother maybe? Possibly, but they didn't exactly look alike. Maybe he was just the cook or butler. The couple were rich after all, they could afford it. But hadn't Wintergreen been coming out of a room when Kom first encountered him? Did that mean he was living with the Wilsons?

Kom let out a sigh, as if to release the whirlwind of thoughts that were racing through her mind. She had to remind herself that Wintergreen didn't matter. Adeline didn't matter. _Slade_ didn't matter. They were all just people who had gotten in her way and had become pests in her life. That's all they were.

And pests had to be exterminated.

"Kom dear, you've hardly touched your plate," Adeline gently remarked as she wore a look of concern. From what she'd tasted, the meal had been quite exquisite. Kom wasn't sure if it was because of Adeline's cooking or Wintergreen's intervention that saved the meal. The finest calamari was piled onto her plate, along with a light green salad that had been carefully diced to perfection.

From what she'd pieced together, her best guess was that Wintergreen had saved the day.

"I'm trying to keep up my figure," Kom lied as she punctured a piece of calamari with her fork. In truth, she had been contemplating earlier events for far too long and abandoned her meal.

"Well, starving yourself is not the way to go," Adeline chastised as she stood up from her seat, preparing to put the dishes away. "And as far as I'm concerned, you will eat all meals that are given to you in this household." Kom looked up at Adeline, puzzled that her personality took a 180 degree turn. Out of the two guardians, she figured that Adeline wasn't as strict as Slade.

"Look," Kom began, her patience level deteriorating quickly. "I think I've had enough arguments for one day. I don't want to finish this, and there's nothing you can do to make me eat it, so why don't we all just agree on the matter and get on with our lives?" Why couldn't they understand that she just wasn't feeling hungry?

"Because that is not how this household operates," Slade intervened, casting Kom a warning glance while doing so. "The adult does not get to be ridiculed by the child, nor does the child get the satisfaction of humiliating the adult."

"For the _last_ time," Kom drawled while placing a hand to her forehead in frustration. "I. Am. Not. A. Child."

"Really? Could've fooled me," Slade sarcastically remarked. "You certainly are acting like one."

Kom was ready to explode. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that amused expression off of Slade's face. The two glared at each other from across the table, neither ready to break each other's gaze.

"Well then," Wintergreen cut in, causing Kom and Slade to direct their attention to the old man. "Is anyone up for dessert?"

"No thanks, I'm stuffed," Ryan admitted while patting his stomach for emphasis. Kom was surprised that Ryan had actually eaten the meal. He was a boy of simple taste, thinking that a slice of pizza was much more delectable than a five-star restaurant meal could ever be.

"No thank you, Mr. Wintergreen," Kori politely declined, "But I must say that the meal was quite appetizing. Thank you both, Adeline and Mr. Wintergreen."

"Oh please," Wintergreen shrugged off the compliment with a warm smile. "It was hardly a meal worth praise. You might've said something quite different though if I hadn't stopped Adeline in time."

"Will, I was handling dinner perfectly fine!" Adeline protested with a light smile.

"May I be excused?" Kori requested to Adeline. "I think that I shall begin to unpack my belongings and prepare my sleeping arrangements."

"Go on ahead," Adeline stated. "You too Ryan, you still have to unpack your things." With that, the duo fled up the stairs to their new living quarters. Kom began to get up from her seat, but Adeline quickly said, "Not so fast Kom, you still haven't finished your plate."

"What? You were actually being serious?" Kom questioned with a slight look of innocence.

"Dear child, she's not asking for much out of you, only that you finish your meal," Wintergreen chimed in. Oh, there was that infuriating word again! Why couldn't these people get it through their thick heads that she was _seventeen_ years old?

Kom began to open her mouth, thinking up a witty retort, but decided against it and sealed it shut. It hadn't even been a day, and yet these people were already crawling underneath her skin. In such a short amount of time, she'd managed to make a mess of things. Kom wasn't admitting defeat, but when she weighed her options, she chose to listen to Adeline _just this once_. It was either that, or face the wrath of Slade, whom she did not feel like getting into yet another argument with.

Swallowing her pride, Kom begrudgingly picked up her fork and dug into her meal. Adeline crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Really Kom, you're making things far more difficult than they need to be." Luckily, Kom was in the middle of chewing, so she couldn't reply with a sarcastic answer.

Once she was finished, she put her plate in the sink and proceeded to walk up the stairs, only to be called after by Slade. "Kom, what do you s-"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my disdain for this place!" Kom called back while stomping the rest of the way up to her and her sibling's room. Once she opened the door, she quickly locked it behind her. She did not want Slade or anyone else to storm up here and demand an apology. If they thought that they'd squeeze an apology out of Kom, then they had another thing coming. She let a sigh of relief escape from her mouth as she leaned against the door.

"Is something troubling you, sister?" Kori hesitantly asked, a bundle of neatly folded clothes cradled in her arms.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Kom sarcastically deadpanned, "Just the fact that my life is now at the hands of these psychopaths." Her own _parents_ weren't even this bad, and that was saying something.

"I miss our old home," Ryan suddenly whispered, a tear threatening to cascade down his cheek. He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, his eyes gazing down at his hands that were placed in his lap. Kom glanced at her younger brother, alarmed at the sudden turn of events. "I mean, the Wilsons and Wintergreen are nice and all, but this…this isn't home. It doesn't feel like it. It doesn't look like it."

Kori carefully situated her clothes on the bed, then went over to sit next to Ryan. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly whispered, "I too am feeling this unpleasant emotion of sorrow."

"W-Why'd they have to die, Kori?" Ryan stammered before a sob escaped his mouth. He lifted his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in the process. Kori looked heartbroken at the sight of her brother, a steady stream of tears already spilling down her cheeks.

"I...do not know. I am still attempting to figure that out myself," Kori admitted, stroking Ryan's back in a soothing motion.

"Uhg, will you two stop being such a nuisance and grow up already?" Kom frustratingly intoned. "There are more important matters to discuss than the deaths of our imbecilic parents!"

"Shut up Kom!" Ryan exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, surprising both Kori and Kom at his sudden outburst. "How can you not feel anything? They were - _are_ our _parents_ for crying out loud!"

"Simple," Kom gibed, "Because I can get over things like a mature _grown up_ would."

"Please," Ryan dismissed her claim as he let a soft chuckle escape from his mouth. "You're not an adult Kom. Slade's right, you're a kid just like the rest of us."

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Kom retorted in an icy tone as she began to march towards Ryan.

"Please, let us not fight-" Kori started, but Ryan's voice rose above hers.

"You're a child, Kom! Child, child, CHILD!"

"You little-"

"An adult would still cry over the death of their parents! Are you not human or something? Did you sell your soul to the devil?" Ryan questioned while glaring at her further. "Or did you even have a soul to begin with?"

Oh, that was just Kom's breaking point.

With a fierce cry, she lunged towards Ryan, tackling him to the ground where she began to pummel him with her fists. She easily pinned him to the ground, her legs on either side of his waist, preventing him from escaping her clutches. Both of them struggled as they fought to see who could stay on top of the other. With a shriek, Kori unlocked the door and frantically left the room, yelling something that Kom could not comprehend at the time. She was too preoccupied in giving Ryan a bloody nose to care.

How dare he even suggest such things about her in her presence?! Who did he think he was?! Did he not understand that a slim part of Kom's conscious felt remorse for not feeling anything towards her parents? Could he not comprehend the fact that she would sometimes wonder what in God's name was wrong with her? Was he not intelligent enough to fathom the most inner thoughts of her subconscious, and that deep down, she knew that she could've been a better everything - a better student, a better sibling, a better daughter?

Before she realized it, someone was pulling her off of Ryan. She struggled to pry the strong hands off of her. She wasn't done with that pest yet!

As her shoulders heaved from exhaustion, her thumping heart slowed down, allowing her to get a grip on things. Ryan's hair appeared disheveled and his hand was clamped over his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood from pouring out onto the floor. A claw mark was present on the side of his neck, to which Kom had guessed her nails had been the cause of.

Kom's eyes widened at the realization of what had just transpired. How could she have let everything get so out of hand? She didn't regret what she did to her brother - he deserved it - but she also couldn't believe that she had lost control like that. Never in her life had she done something as sporadic as that before. Sure, Kom had wrestled with her siblings on more than one occasion, but to hurt them as badly as drawing _blood_ from their skin - well, that had never been done by her hands before. Humiliating them was her specialty, but she accomplished this verbally, not physically.

Adeline lent Ryan a gracious hand and helped him to his feet, examining the damages done by Kom. To the left of Kom stood a puzzled Wintergreen and a worried Kori. Kom realized that she was still missing one _very_ important figure from this erratic picture.

Oh boy.

Kom hesitantly glanced over her shoulder to meet the eye of a fuming Slade, to which she quickly turned away from. His grip instantly seized, allowing Kom to rub her sore arms. She had to admit that the man was incredibly robust.

"Look at me, all of you," Slade commanded in an icy whisper. Kom tried not to appear petrified as she turned to stare at Slade's visible eye. Appearing satisfied, but still not relaxing, Slade remarked, "Now, for the love of _all_ that is holy, will someone explain to me what in the world happened here?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Kori. "I believe I shall." she took an uncomfortable step forward and began to explain the scenario that had played out moments before. "Y-You see, I had been merely reminiscing on one of my old projects from school where I was required to write a scene in which two people fought. I had been gloating to my siblings that I had cast the best actors and they had simply done a marvelous job, but they would not hear any of it. They then told me that they could re-create the scene far better than the two previous actors, and I said they could not, which truly had them enraged. After all, how could I think so little of them and their outstanding abilities?" Kori began to pace around the room as she continued. "I finally asked them to prove it, and they have indeed shown me that they are far better at 'the acting' than any two people could ever be." she then directed her attention to her siblings, a regretful expression appearing on her face. "Ryan, Kom, I am truly sorry for underestimating your abilities. Only a dedicated performer could carry out the scene in such a realistic manner."

The room's inhabitants remained taciturn, seeming to ponder Kori's insight on the situation. Kom was at a loss for words. Had her dear, naive, and innocent little sister just..._lied_?

But, that was impossible. Her parents had taught Kori from day one to remain honest and truthful. Kom was absolutely positive that the day Kori told a lie was the day that pigs could fly. It just didn't seem like an option when concerning Kori. With her, it was either the full explanation or the _full_ explanation; there was no in-between and there was certainly no fibs.

The fact of the matter at hand though was that Kori _had _told a falsification in front of their new and intimidating guardians. Sure, the made-up story had been simpleminded and pretty unconvincing, but it was still a lie nonetheless.

The real question was why Kori had attempted to make up a story to begin with. Sure, Kom probably would've bombarded her with insults afterwards, but Kori didn't seem like she had made up the cover story out of fear. If that wasn't the case, then had she lied in order to save Kom and Ryan from punishment?

Kom almost let a chuckle escape her mouth. The idea was absolutely ludicrous. Why would her inferior sister choose to extricate Kom and Ryan from the disciplinary actions that Slade had in store for them? She could maybe see Kori trying to get Ryan out of trouble, but Kom? Kom had done nothing for her sister ever since she was born. She had told her she was worthless on numerous occasions. She had teased her, mocked her, shunned her, _and _humiliated her. Why then had Kori thrown herself into the thick of things when she had a clear way out of it by simply telling the truth? As far as Kom knew, Kori didn't have any sort of debt to pay with either sibling. She was as guiltless as ever. If she didn't owe anyone a favor, then why had she done it?

Could it have simply been - dare Kom say it - out of the kindness and goodness of her heart?

It was official, Kom had been watching _way _too many sappy and heartfelt movies as of late.

"I'd like to speak to you three, _alone_," Slade ordered, casting a warning glance to where Wintergreen and Adeline were currently situated.

"Now Slade, don't you think that _both_ of us should have a word with them?" Adeline questioned with a raise of her brow.

"I will speak to you about the matter once I'm finished discussing it with them, _in private_." Slade responded while he gestured toward the now opened door.

"I really think that-" Adeline started, but was cut off by Wintergreen.

"Come now, Adeline. Slade just wants to have a quick chat with the children. It'd be best if he informs us about it once everything's been said and done." Wintergreen explained while giving her a warm smile. Kom noted that there was an odd glint in the old man's eyes, but couldn't decipher what he was hinting at.

"Oh, alright," Adeline finally gave in and followed Wintergreen out the door. Before closing the door shut though, she turned around and said, "We'll be waiting for you in the living room."

After the door had been closed, Slade directed his attention to the three teenagers before him. "_Sit_," Slade ordered in a chilling tone. As if on cue, Kom and her siblings immediately plopped down on the nearest bed, each of their shoulders bumping into each other's because of the minimal amount of space. Kom detested the current position she was in, not only because she had to deal with being in close proximity with her siblings, but because of Slade's towering stature. He was already dominative in height when Kom was standing, but now, the man seemed to be as tall as a skyscraper.

"Now," Slade drawled, "How is your nose, Ryan?"

Well, that was unexpected.

Apparently, Kom's siblings felt the same way, for they too appeared dumbfounded by the question. "Uh," Ryan started, his voice taking on a higher pitch because of his clogged nose, "I'll live, I guess."

"Sit up straight," Slade directed, "And tilt your head forward, but only in the slightest." Ryan obeyed and did as he was told. "Pinch your nose shut and breathe through your mouth," Slade continued, his voice unwavering. Again, Ryan followed the man's instructions. Slade took a tissue out of a nearby tissue box and stated, "If you feel any blood run down the back of your throat, spit it out and into this." Ryan appeared slightly confused at the command, to which Slade added, "I know it may sound strange, but you'll be thanking me later when you're not vomitting all throughout the night." With that, Ryan graciously accepted the tissue and positioned it a couple of inches away from his mouth.

"T-Thanks," Ryan stuttered, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'll send Will up here in a little bit so he can provide you with an ice pack. The cold may help stop the bleeding," Slade responded, his tone letting up slightly. He then directed his attention to Kom. "And how are you feeling, Kom?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I b-" Kom started, but then realized that there was a minor throbbing sensation in her left arm. Apparently Kom hadn't walked away from the fight unscathed like she had previously thought. It was merely a light bruise on the upper part of her arm, which still wasn't a major deal. Why then did Slade care if she was or wasn't alright? Wasn't she the enemy in this household? If her parents were here, they would've immediately ran to Ryan's side, whether or not Kom had a bruised arm or was bleeding to death.

Kom knew it was only one insignificant sentence, but hearing it come from someone who's roof she was now living under came around rarely. Her parents had never asked, Galfore had never asked, even her teachers had never asked something as simple as that. With those six words, Slade was actually...acknowledging her presence.

Kom shook her head, trying to escape her thoughts on the matter. Of course Slade was asking if she was okay. He had to make a good impression if he was to be her new guardian, even if he hadn't made the friendliest welcome in the past. He was just warming up to her so he could gain her trust, that way she would heed his every word because she thought he cared. One thing was for sure; all of this was a trap, and Kom would not fall for it. Slade was just testing her in order for him to gain the upperhand.

Yes, that was the only conceivable thing his words were implying. Other than that, they didn't mean a thing. All of this was merely a trust game.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Slade prodded, his eyebrow raising slightly while he inspected her further.

"I don't _need_ your help," Kom snapped as her eyebrows furrowed together. "It's just a simple bruise, I am perfectly capable of handling it by myself."

Slade's visible eye glinted with a hint of mischievousness as he began to speak. "_Right_, I forgot that you were still pretending to be something that you're not. How about the two of us play a different game, hm?" He took a seat on the opposite bed, leaning forward so that his elbows touched his knees and his fingers laced together. "Let's play house. You can take on the role of insubordinate child, and I can take on the role of disciplinary adult." Slade wore an amused expression as he continued. "Goodness me, all of this sounds vaguely familiar. Wouldn't you agree, Kom?"

Kom's cheeks flushed red as her siblings snickered - more so Ryan than Kori, who looked on in confusion. No way was she getting chastised by Slade again. How did he always manage to gain the upperhand?

The sound of Ryan spitting caused Slade to stop his antics and direct his attention towards him. "I'm okay," Ryan reassured as he spit into the tissue once again. "Jeez, I thought the nosebleed would've stopped by now."

"Speaking of which," Slade remarked with a firmer tone, "You do realize that I didn't believe a word of your story, Kori."

Kori looked on in horror as she began to ramble. "I - I am sorry for-"

"There is no need for an explanation, Kori," Slade said as he sat up straighter, an almost pained expression taking on his features. "I'm probably going to regret this later...but I think that it'd be in everyone's best...interest if we left the matter unsaid." All three of them stared at the man in complete disbelief. "It's late, and I for one would like to get some sleep. Whatever happened, happened. Just _don't_ do it again." Then, as if to make his message more clear, Slade monotonously added, "But don't think that I won't punish the lot of you when given the chance. I won't make it a habit to let by-gones be by-gones. It's only day one, after all, and we still need to get acquainted with one another. First impressions really do stick, and let me just say that I don't want to look back and remember our first day as one filled with arguing and punishments. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ryan and Kori found themselves bobbing their heads up and down in succession, while Kom, not wanting to appear ecstatic about the news, merely gave a sharp nod of the head. Slade stood up, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly while doing so. "Good. I'll send Will up in a minute to get you that ice pack, Ryan." With that, he began to make his way toward the door.

"S-Sir?" Ryan suddenly piped up, his facing looking as though he was contemplating something.

"Hmm?" Slade answered while peering over his shoulder, his ivory-colored eyebrow raising slightly in question.

"...I hope you have a good night," Ryan quietly murmured, his eyes peering at Slade's features in uncertainty.

Slade appeared speechless at the hushed announcement. His hand remained curled around the doorknob, but he hesitated to turn it. He appeared glued to the spot and even looked a little perturbed. After an uncomfortable period of silence, which was only interrupted by the sounds of shuffling hands or feet, Slade let go of the door handle and made his way over to Ryan. He ruffled his fiery hair and with a soft smile whispered, "Thank you. Sleep well." His hand lingered in Ryan's hair for a moment as his eye appeared ambivalent, almost as if he was reminiscing on something from his past. However, this only lasted a short amount of time as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Slade gave Ryan's back a soft pat before making his way to the door. Ryan stared down at his lap, a content smile appearing on his face. As Slade made his way out of the room, he ran smack-dab into a preoccupied Wintergreen who was standing right outside the door.

As the two cried out in surprise, Kom witnessed something utterly bizarre.

It had occurred in a split second; Wintergreen had been holding a mug filled with some liquid - Kom couldn't quite see what was in it - in one hand and an ice pack in the other. When Slade had bumped into him, he had sent the items soaring into the air. Then, at a blinding speed, Slade had managed to grab both objects midair and place them back into Wintergreen's hands. Kom would've thought she were seeing things if it hadn't been for the astonished looks her siblings now bore.

"Will," Slade remarked as he recomposed himself. "Were you eavesdropping in on the conversation when I specifically told you and Adeline that I'd handle the situation?"

"Good heavens, no!" Wintergreen exclaimed with a bewildered expression. "I'll have you know that I was simply coming up the stairs in order to give this-" he motioned with his mug to where Ryan was currently situated, "-dear child some enlightening entities." He then held up the mug and ice pack for emphasis. "Your little chat was taking far too long, so I decided to take matters into my own, withered hands." Wintergreen made his way into the room as he continued. "I was just about to knock on the door when you walked out and collided into me."

Slade pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I'm going downstairs to check on Addie. I assume you're going to stay here and look after Ryan then?"

"If I were to not, then I'd have suggested for you to interrogate me as being the imposter of the _real _William Wintergreen!" Wintergreen remarked with a skewed smile.

Slade just rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to your duties then." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving three bewildered teenagers in his wake.

As Wintergreen placed the mug on the end table, Ryan leaned over and whispered, "Did anyone else just think they saw what I saw?"

"To what are you suggesting, Ryan?" Kori whispered uncertainly.

"I mean, did anyone else see Slade knock over Mr. Wintergreen's things one second, and then the next have them placed back into his hands?" Kori bobbed her head up and down in agreement as Kom slowly nodded her head. "Isn't that kind of weird? The guy can't have reflexes that are _that_ fast, can he?"

"The man has white hair and wears an eyepatch, _genius_," Kom harshly whispered back, "Who knows what other strange quirks come with him?"

The trio instantly halted all conversation as Wintergreen came over and placed the mug in Ryan's hands. Kom peered over to inspect the liquid. The aroma it gave off clearly spelled out the words 'hot chocolate' inside of her mind. "You know," Wintergreen began as he inspected Ryan. "I may be a worn, out of date, old veteran, but strikingly enough, I have yet to lose my _hearing_."

Ryan froze upon hearing this. "Mr. Wintergreen, I-"

"No need for your justifications, my good boy," Wintergreen remarked as he held out the ice pack in front of Ryan's view. "Your secret is safe with me. I realize that at first glance, Slade may appear...well, let's just say that he's much more peculiar than the average man." Ryan accepted the ice pack and unplugged his nose.

"Hey," he remarked as he held the ice pack to his face. "Looks like the bleeding's stopped." He continued to hold the cool compartment against the side of his nose, relishing the sense of relief it brought.

"So," Kom began as she turned to face Wintergreen, "What you're implying is that what we saw was real and not just some deranged illusion? Slade somehow has enhanced reflexes?"

"Well…" Wintergreen hesitantly started. "Let's just say that Slade is a man of many secrets. What you choose to believe is up to you." He let a small smile grace over his aged features as he continued. "However, I will say that he will undoubtedly be the sharpest knife out of the drawer that you'll ever come to meet."

"Mr. Wintergreen?" Kori tentatively questioned. "May I ask you something that is rather...personal?"

"Feel free to ask anything to your heart's content, my dear," Wintergreen replied, "And I'll see if I'm up to answering them."

"Well," Kori started, tapping her index fingers together as she wore a look of indecision. "I do not mean to sound impolite, but you seem to know quite a lot about Slade. How is it that the two of you have come to know each other?"

Wintergreen let a light chuckle escape his mouth. "The two of us are quite the unlikely pair, aren't we?" His smile broadened as he stared off into space at nothing in particular, as if recalling the past. "Well, I won't bore you with all of the details, but Slade and I's friendship dates back to the beginning of time, really. Or, I suppose I should say when life really started to seem worth living. You see, we were in the war together."

"War?" Ryan curiously questioned after taking a light sip of his hot chocolate. "What kind of war?"

Now _that_," Wintergreen noted with a weary smile, "Is a story for another time. Forgive me, if you will, but I believe it is past this old soul's bedtime." He then directed his attention to Ryan. "Are you in need of anything else before I take my leave for the night?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Wintergreen," Ryan lightheartedly answered back.

Well then, children," he graciously took a step forward and gave a mock bow, "I bid you a goodnight." He then closed the door behind him, leaving the room's inhabitants to their thoughts.

Wintergreen was right about one thing; Slade was definitely an abstruse man. It hadn't even been a day, and yet bit by bit, Kom was starting to piece together the snippets of facts she had uncovered in relation to finding out Slade's true inner self. And, as it turned out, Wintergreen was not a father, a brother, or a butler for that matter. Kom never would've guessed that the old man was Slade's long-time friend.

There was something outlandish that stuck inside of Kom's mind though. When Slade had heard Ryan's heartfelt words, the man had appeared as stiff as a statue. When he had ruffled Ryan's hair, Kom could've sworn that there was a glazed over look in Slade's eye. He seemed...troubled, as if he were regretful or ashamed of a past memory in his life.

As these thoughts swirled inside her mind, a question that had been previously prodding her resurfaced, begging Kom to verbally inquire the cogitation.

"Kori?" Kom asked in a somewhat serious manner, breaking the stagnant silence.

"Yes, sister?" Kori replied while snapping out of her thoughts. Ryan, who had moved to the opposite bed in order to acquire more personal space, turned to listen in on the conversation as well.

"Earlier, when you made up that story," Kom started, "You do realize that you told a lie." Kori bit her lip, appearing hesitant to look Kom straight in the eyes. She continued on as if not noticing Kori's uncomfortable behavior. "All I'm trying to figure out is...why did you do it?"

"Yeah," Ryan piped up, removing the ice pack from his face. "Kom treats you like crap like, _everyday_." Kom glared at her little brother, to which he abruptly added, "And - and...I sometimes don't treat you with the respect you deserve."

Kori's face lifted slightly, the corners of her mouth elevating to form a small smile. "Kom, do you remember what we discussed earlier today?"

"Oh please, Kori," Kom sarcastically stated. "I can't recall every minor detail that occurred today. You'll have to elaborate a little more."

"Well," Kori began, shifting in her seat as she did so. "When we were still at our previous house, I had brought up the prospect of the 'starting over' with one another. While the conversation ended on a rather dissonant note, I am still going to attempt the 'forgiving and forgetting' that I have heard so much about." Kom stared blankly at her sister, remembering the conversation they had had earlier that day. Yes, that was when Kom had declared that she would always be better than Kori at anything and everything.

"But, you've never told a lie before. At least, not that I know of," Ryan pointed out.

"Yes," Kori admitted, sliding her hands up and down her arms as if that fact could just be erased from everyone's mind. "I realize that I did partake in 'the lying', but we are all subject to change, correct?" Kori stood up and began pacing around the room. "The way I had perceived things at the time, it was either admit the truth and await what Slade's sentencing was for you, or attempt to tell a fib while trying to protect my siblings. I believe that we all make mistakes, and you two quarreling is one that you will learn from and does not deserve severe punishment. I did not wish to...what is the phrase? 'Kick the edge of the sidewalk'?"

"'Kick you to the curb'?" Ryan suggested.

"Yes, that is the term!" Kori nodded her head in affirmation. "I did not wish to 'kick you to the curb', as you put it. After all, we are siblings, and we must look out for one another."

Kom could not believe her ears. Kori had lied simply because she wanted to do the right thing for her siblings? But, no action was _that_ clear to figure out. Kori had to have had an ulterior motive.

"For once, I...don't understand," Kom admitted, her eyebrows furrowing together at the confession. "You didn't owe either of us anything at the time, but now we owe you. What...what game are you playing at?" Kom's voice rose in frustration as she continued. "Did you do it just so we'd be indebted to you?"

"Sister," Kori started, appearing calm even though Kom was dissatisfied. A light smile formed on her face as she began to explain. "Not every action must be clearly right or wrong or have a strong motive behind it. A being's soul does not simply operate in black and white, for the line is often blurred. I believe that I did the right thing, even though mother and father would've highly disapproved of it." This time, Kori's voice didn't falter when speaking of her now departed parents.

"But, you had nothing to gain besides Ryan and I owing you," Kom reasoned, "And it would've been much more satisfying to turn both of us in if I were in your position."

"I do not expect you to return the favor simply because you feel indebted to," Kori said matter-of-factly, "Rather, I'd hope that if I came to be in the same situation, you'd wish to help because...you cared for my well-being."

Kom couldn't help it, she snorted at that. Kori's reasoning was absolutely preposterous. There was no logic behind it, no purpose to her actions. She didn't want Kom and Ryan to feel indebted to her? She only wished that if she were in the same situation, they'd do it out of the 'kindness of their hearts'? The idea was...enigmatic to say the least.

_Still…_

Kori had saved Kom and Ryan's behinds back there. Should Kom...thank her for her service? What should she say? This wasn't her area of expertise. The thought of thanking Kori was completely out of character for Kom, and yet she felt like a real sister would do just that.

In reality though, was Kom a real sister?

Hardly. She mocked Kori on a day-to-day basis. She never acknowledged her presence at school. She scrutinized every imperfection that Kori had and made her aware of them, even if most of them were far from the truth. She humiliated her. She threatened her. Sometimes, she even wished she would vanish from all existence.

That was not what a big sister was there for, Kom knew that for a fact. And yet, she couldn't help who she was. Besides, Kori had caused her a lot of unhappiness when she was a child, whether or not she realized it. Part of who to blame was Kori, but most of it fell on her parents.

Kom shut her eyes, wishing for the memories to stop resurfacing. She didn't need a visual reminder of how isolated she had felt back then. Those recollections had to be dislodged from her mind, or at the very least, ignored like they had been for so long.

"Kori," Ryan started, glancing up to face his sister. "Thanks...for what you did back there."

Kori gave him a small smile in return, then idly looked over to where Kom was currently situated. She appeared tentative, but there was a strong look of desire in her eyes. Ryan observed her as well, his mouth twisting up in an unexpected frown. Kom stared blankly back. What did they want from her?

"I know, I know," Kom said with a haughty smirk, "My looks can be truly captivating, but there is no need to stare longer than necessary."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Ryan answered, looking as though the answer was obvious.

Kom let out an amused chuckle, knowing far too well where this conversation was going. "Ah, I see. You're expecting me to thank Kori for all she has done for us." Ryan didn't answer, his frown deepening. Kori's hopeful look remained as the two siblings watched Kom's every move.

Well, they couldn't possibly expect this request to be carried out. Even though Kom knew that it may have been the right thing to do, her ego wouldn't allow it.

Or...or would it? After all, they were just two, meaningless words.

That was the thing though. Those two meaningless words would spark so much happiness into Kori's heart. She just...couldn't allow that to happen.

Kom bit her lip, regaining her superior posture. Her conscious really needed to stop giving her farcical ideas, otherwise, she might start carrying out their requests. Kom shuddered at the thought.

After a moment, the hopeful light disappeared from Kori's eyes as her small smile drooped downwards. "W-Well," Kori stuttered, "I believe I shall change into my sleepwear for the night. G-Goodnight...to the both of you." With that, she scooped up a bundle of her clothes and made her way to the walk-in-closet, sliding the door shut behind her.

Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. "God, you're so...so-"

"Would you be so kind as to shut your blabbering mouth. No one wants to hear it," Kom intervened, tilting her head up in disdain.

"Self-obsessed. Inconsiderate. Uncaring. Egocentric." Ryan finished, listing all of the words off while counting his fingers. "The least you could've done is said something, anything! You just let Kori stand there, looking like an idiot while you drained the life from her!"

"Since when did you become so protective over Kori?" Kom mused.

"Since you decided on being such a giant pain in my you-know-what!" Ryan whispered, not wanting to alarm Kori who was still getting changed.

"What? Expecting an apology out of me? Better line up along with the hundreds of other people who are still waiting for one to come their way," Kom instructed, glowering as she did so.

"Actually, yeah! You almost broke my freaking _nose_!"

"I can always try again," Kom warned, standing up as she did so. "You're pathetic."

"No, you are!" Ryan's hands clenched into fists at his sides, his face scrunching up in vexation.

"I can do this _all_ day," Kom drawled, "But right now, I'd rather not." Realizing that Kori was still in the closet, Kom faced Ryan again and ordered, "Face the wall, I'm going to change."

"No," Ryan answered, not giving in to Kom's command.

"I _will_ beat you to a pulp," Kom icily stated. "Now. Face. The. God. Damn. Wall."

"I won't and you can't make me," Ryan said in a low tone. "Besides, your stuff is still packaged in boxes downstairs. Go change down there, unless the area isn't to your liking, your _majesty_." He gave a mock bow.

Kom let out an exasperated groan and whipped the door open, mumbling curse words under her breath. Normally, she wouldn't give in to Ryan's feeble retaliation, but Slade had let them off the hook once already, and she had a feeling that they wouldn't be so lucky next time.

As she made her way downstairs to collect her things, the conversation she picked up stopped her dead in her tracks.

"-Look like a fool!" Adeline finished, her voice sounding bitter. Koom peered over the top of the staircase to find Slade and Adeline standing across from each other in the kitchen. Wintergreen was sitting near the island table, a look of disquietude written all over his face.

"Addie, please," Slade stated in a monotonous tone. "The children are right upstairs. Keep your voice down."

"I will not keep my voice down!" Adeline harshly replied, but lowered her voice nonetheless. "We should be handling these kinds of situations together, and I did _not_ appreciate you shooing Will and I out of the room-"

"I just - I needed to handle it alone, blast it!" Slade let out a heavy breath. "I work best when I'm alone-"

"Then you shouldn't have called me, you should have never spoken to me again, Slade Wilson!" Adeline yelled, her voice faltering as she did so.

"You must understand, Adeline, Slade is still getting used to this-" Wintergreen tried to intervene.

"Will, You know I appreciate you and respect you for everything you have done for my family," Adeline began, "But please, _stay out_ of this one." At this, Wintergreen gave a curt nod, the worrisome look never leaving his eyes.

"Addie, this is why I need you," Slade started, his voice low but filled with passion. "Yes, things are going to be rocky at first, but...that's why I need you. You - you keep me whole." Slade gulped, his Adam's apple contracting as he did so. "I made a mistake, and for that, I am sorry."

"I…" Adeline began, looking at a loss for words as she glanced around the room. A sharp gleam emanated from her eyes as she stared up at the staircase, squinting in fixation.

Kom's eyes widened as she expeditiously ducked her head, leaning against the wall as her heart thumped against her chest.

"What? What is it?" Slade asked, following Adeline's gaze to the top of the staircase.

"I...thought I saw something," Adeline reluctantly admitted.

"I highly doubt it was anything worth concern," Wintergreen intoned. "If it was, you or Slade would've picked it up the moment you felt something was off, what with your acquired attributes from the military."

"What about you, Will? You were in the army as well," Adeline inquired.

"My dear, I'm what you would call '_out-dated_', in this day and era," Wintergreen joked. "Besides, my bet is if you _did_ see something, it was most likely one of the children."

"If it was, they better hope and pray that I don't find out which of them was eavesdropping," Slade stated matter-of-factly.

"How much do you think they heard?" Adeline asked in a hushed tone.

"Hardly anything. At least, not enough to put the pieces together," Slade estimated.

Kom exhaled as she made her way back to her room, careful not to make a sound. As the door noiselessly closed shut behind her, Kom peered at the three beds, two of which were now occupied. The inhabitants seemed to be sleeping, their chests heaving up and down as they breathed. As quiet as a mouse, Kom made her way to the edge of Kori's bed and rummaged through her things, pulling out some pink shorts and a purple tank top. Kom scrunched her face up in disgust. She didn't want to wear Kori's clothes, but she definitely wasn't going to try going back downstairs again.

Once she had finished changing, Kom observed the clothes in the mirror. They were a perfect fit. Kom glanced back at her siblings, who both appeared sound asleep. She made her way to the last bed, the one closest to the glass wall. The three other walls were made of solid sheetrock, while the one facing the outside was made purely out of glass, allowing access to the view outside. Now that Kom thought about it, she was glad that she hadn't changed in the room, rather inside the closet instead.

As Kom nuzzled into her pillow for the night, she stared out at the dark sky. Recalling the conversation she had picked up, Kom furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. Slade and Adeline didn't seem to be having the most stable relationship. What had Adeline been talking about before Kom had picked up on the conversation? She had seemed so furious about not being there when Slade delivered the news that there would be no punishment for Kom and Ryan. Kom also remembered what Wintergreen had said; Adeline had been in the army as well.

Kom shifted her position, choosing to stare up at the ceiling. It seemed that Adeline had more secrets than she let on. She wore a mask in front of Kom and her siblings, revealing her true self only in front of Slade and Wintergreen. If that was the case, then what was she trying to hide? What was she playing at?

Even stranger, Slade seemed to have a soft side for his wife. He had appeared so calm, so collected, even though she was practically shouting at him. It seemed as though Slade wore a mask as well.

Then again, didn't everyone wear a mask? After all, Kom wore a different mask on a day-to-day basis, depending on who she was with at the time. Everyone had their roles to play, and they had to play them well in order to convince their audience.

As Kom drifted into slumber, a single thought filled her mind.

When you wear a mask for a prolonged amount of time, chances are, the mask will never come back off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh, this was such a fun chapter to write. I have too many favorite dialogue quotes to list :3 So much happened in this chapter as well. Kom and Ryan verbally and physically fighting, Kori lying, Slade and Adeline having problems, and Wintergreen being...well, Wintergreen. When this story was first starting out, I was extremely nervous to write Slade. But now, I freaking LOVE writing him. And Wintergreen too, for that matter. The dry sarcasm really gets to me, ehehe.

Completely off topic, but with Mother's Day just around the corner, I felt the need to share a personal story. My friend and I saw a play at my school, and afterwards, when we were waiting for my mom to pick us up, she randomly got onto the subject of special occasions. She talked about how another one of our friends sometimes goes out with her family for ice cream or whatever whenever she does a good job, such as getting good grades or participating in a play. My friend (the first one) then discussed how she never really does those types of things with her family, and how she wished she did. Also, when it was her Birthday just a month ago, her parents and siblings told her "Happy Birthday!" However, they did not make her a cake, put up any decorations, or give her a present for that matter. They make a reasonable income and would have no problem getting her these necessities.

When she told me this, I found myself wanting to shake some sense into her parents. From the way she described it, it seemed like any other normal day for the family. I understand that material objects are not important, and it's the thought that counts, but when they are fully capable of at least getting her a CAKE and they didn't, I can't help but feel frustrated.

My point is, her story really put things into perspective of how lucky I am, and of how grateful I should be. I couldn't imagine not getting a cake on my Birthday, or, for one day out of the whole year, not feeling special. My parents have sacrificed so much for me. They have given me so much comfort, joy, and love all throughout my life. It's crazy to put myself in her position and suddenly 'poof!' everything I've ever known is gone.

Mother's Day is tomorrow, and I hope that you all realize just how lucky you are to have an amazing mom. Material gifts are always nice to receive, but sometimes, a simple kiss on the cheek, a "thank you", or even a well-thought out card can speak milestones than a bouquet of flowers ever could. I'm setting a goal for myself to be more grateful for all that my parents do for me, and I think you should do the same. Maybe clean those dishes, make dinner, ask how their day was, hang out with them, thank them for everything they've done, shower them with endless love; the possibilities are endless.

This Mother's Day, show you're mom how much she means to you.

Okay, sappy story over :P I have a lot on my plate right now, so, sorry to say, but I think the next update you'll get will be next month *cringes as people shout in protest* I'm really sorry guys! But hey, two more weeks and I will no longer be a Freshman! Can't wait :)

Remember to read, follow, favorite, and **r****eview**. Thank you to those of you who have done any of the following, I really appreciate it. If you'd like, let me know what you're planning on doing for Mother's Day as well!

Have an amazing Mother's Day! Feliz dia de las madres!


	4. An Unintelligent Course of Action

**Chapter 4- An Unintelligent Course of Action**

It had been exactly four days since Kom had last tuned in on the conversation between Slade, Adeline, and Wintergreen. Since then, she had kept quite the low profile, answering only when a question was directed to her and spending most of her time sequestered in her temporary room. Kom wasn't one to dwell on certain matters, but she just could not dismiss the things she had overheard.

For what seemed like the millionth time this week, Kom replayed the scenario in her head. She had scrutinized every microscopic detail that her mind could fathom from the predicament, yet everything she had come to conclude only led her to more questions. Like when Adeline told Slade that he should have never called her. Kom had come to terms that the two were an anomalous couple, but Adeline's statement shed a whole new light on their current situation. Slade had called Adeline, and Adeline had been none too rapturous about it. Did that mean that the two were not seeing each other prior to Kom and her siblings moving into the household, but they decided to come back together in order to raise them?

Another thing that stood out was when Adeline had rancorously ordered Wintergreen to stay out of their argument, even though he had apparently done so much for their family in the past. Who exactly was Adeline referencing? Merely her and her husband? Or was there a bigger picture as to who she was acknowledging? Slade had appeared disparate when ruffling Ryan's hair after he had wished him a good night, as opposed to his usual unwavering demeanor. What had the man been reminiscing about?

Kom pondered Wintergreen's words on Slade and Adeline's "acquired attributes from the military." Did that mean that Slade did in fact have enhanced reflexes that were gained from his time serving in the military? Kom knew that people who went into the military often came back different, what with their physical training and emotional trauma, but she was pretty sure that what Slade had acquired was not conventional. Besides, Wintergreen and Adeline were in the army as well and they didn't show any signs of abnormality with their physical capabilities.

Since the incident, neither Slade nor Adeline confronted any of the siblings about listening in on their conversation. She assumed that the three of them would be interrogated immediately the next morning, but they had yet to be informed of anything.

The more Kom thought about it, the more she wondered why she had suddenly taken an interest in Slade and Adeline to begin with. Sure, the duo were peculiar, but didn't every marriage have some bumps in the road? Kom had never before been so observant to anyone other than herself. Kori and Ryan didn't seem to think much of their guardians even though they had witnessed some of the things Kom had. Was she just overanalyzing everything when they had perfectly logical solutions?

While Kom would've liked to believe that and finally let go of the ordeal entirely, deep down she knew that she was right. She didn't know why or how, only that her gut feeling was telling her that something was amiss.

As Kom lay sprawled out across her bed pondering these notions, she heard the bedroom door creak open. Kom craned her neck to find Ryan entering the room, a broad smile overtaking his face. When Ryan noticed his sister, his beam faltered slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows together in perplexity. As the two stared each other down, Kom appearing impassive and Ryan looking disoriented, he made his way over to the bed opposite of Kom's and flopped down.

After a brief moment, Ryan let out a disgruntled sigh, rubbing his temples as he did so. "Normally it's Kori's job to be the concerned sibling," Ryan started, "But you've been cooped up in here for four days and have hardly said anything to anyone. Even weirder, you haven't humiliated me even though there have been tons of opportunities to do so." Ryan leaned closer, resting his elbows on his knees as he lowered his voice. "Are mom and dad's deaths finally starting to get to you?"

Kom's expressionless face finally shifted into a look of bewilderment. In all honesty, that was the last thing on her mind. Come to think of it, Kom hadn't thought of her parents at all during the duration of the four days. She indolently sat up, glancing at the mirror on the dresser as she did so.

Wow, she looked ghastly. All that over-thinking had really done a number on her outward appearance.

"No," Kom simply replied to her younger brother, earning her a look of confoundment. She didn't know why Ryan was giving her such a discombobulated look. After all, she was telling him the truth.

He let out another frustrated sigh. "If that's not the reason, then what is? I just don't understand anything when it comes to you, Kom." he dug his nails into his hair, scrunching his fists up as he did so. "I - I'm actually starting to enjoy it here. And every time I find myself laughing or smiling, I want to take it back." He ran his hands through his vermilion locks of hair while taking in a shuddering breath. "God…our parents are gone. It hasn't even been a month. Our parents are freaking _dead_, and yet I have the audacity to laugh and smile and act normal. What - what the heck is wrong with me?!" With that, he let out a disheartened cry as he bolted up from his seat and grabbed the nearest pillow, pelting it toward the glass wall.

It did not waver in the slightest.

He slowly sank to his knees, his fists balled up at his sides, and let the affliction consume him as doleful, grief-stricken sobs ripped from his vocal chords.

As the ordeal played out, Kom stared down at her brother, a glassy expression taking on her features. Normally, Kom would've used Ryan's vulnerability to her advantage to further degrade him, but right now, she wasn't sure what to do or say. If Kori were here, she would've sat by Ryan's side and spoken soothing words to comfort him. Kom wasn't good at comforting others though.

Why should she anyway? The two had had a major falling-out four days ago, and neither sibling had apologized to the other.

And yet, Kom had this nebulous urge to calm Ryan down. Or, at the very least, shut the impudent boy up.

"Do you want to know something?" Kom suddenly asked her younger brother, causing him to glance up and look at her through his blurry vision.

He sniffled, wiping his arm across his nostrils as he did so. "D - Depends on what it is."

"You can't tell anyone, got it?" Kom ordered. When Ryan nodded his head in agreement, she continued. "I eavesdropped on a conversation the other day between our _wonderful_ guardians and the old man. You won't believe the things that I overheard," Kom revealed with a satisfied smirk.

That seemed to pique Ryan's interest. He got up from off the floor and sat next to Kom, but gave her enough personal space so she wouldn't shove him off the bed.

Kom then began recalling the discussion she had overheard, not hesitating to describe every single thing that had played out. Kom wasn't even sure why she was sharing these crucial details with Ryan. Maybe because she wanted him to shut up and this was the only thing she could think of. Or maybe because she really wanted to confide in someone about what she had learned. Either way, by the time she had finished explaining everything, Ryan had long since stopped crying and now wore a contemplative look.

"It's like they're living a double life," Ryan finally remarked after pondering Kom's insight on the situation. "Only question is, what could they possibly need to hide from us?"

"A lot of things, _genius_," Kom retorted with a scoff.

"Hm, well this house is pretty expensive," Ryan noted while looking around at the contents in the room, "Maybe they're actually the country's greatest criminal masterminds and robbed a bank or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if they _were_ in fact the country's 'greatest criminal masterminds', then wouldn't they _not _do something as basic as robbing a bank?" Kom argued, even though she knew Ryan's ideas were not something to brood over. This is what she got for confiding in her fourteen year old idiotic brother.

"Hey, I'm just tossing some ideas onto the table," Ryan pointed out, "If you're so clever, what do _you_ think all of this could mean?"

"I…don't know," Kom admitted, letting out a frustrated sigh while doing so. "However, what I _do_ know is that I've had a weird feeling about Slade and Adeline from the start. What I overheard just strengthens my reasoning as to why something is amiss when concerning those two."

"We should just drop the matter," Ryan stated, "I know they're kind of weird, but I don't think we should accuse them of anything when we don't have any real solid evidence. We might just be overthinking everything. Plus, we haven't gotten Slade mad in four days. I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep this streak going." Ryan got up from his seat and began making his way toward the door. "Besides, I feel like they'd tell us if something important was going on. After all, don't they want to earn our trust just like we want to earn theirs?"

Kom thought Ryan would be easy to convince, but as it turned out, her brother wanted to drop the matter entirely. Well, that was just fine to Kom. She didn't need his approval or support anyways. She knew that she was right and she'd find a way to exploit the couple _with _or _without_ Ryan's assistance.

When Kom didn't answer, Ryan turned away from her and muttered, "I'm going back downstairs. Feel free to join me instead of spending the rest of your life locked away in this room."

As the door closed, Kom let out another discontented sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot as of late.

Kom was used to doing things on her own, but she secretly wished that someone would be willing to hear her out. If Kitten and the girls were here, they'd probably talk up a storm and come up with a way to exploit Slade and Adeline for who they really were. Kom herself still couldn't pinpoint what the two were playing at; all she knew was that there was something much bigger going on.

The sound of the door opening disrupted Kom from her thoughts as Kori entered the room. For a brief moment, Kom contemplated whether or not she should inform Kori of what she explained to Ryan. The more she thought about it, the more she figured it wouldn't do her any good. Kori would probably attempt to reason with her as to why the Wilsons weren't sketchy, and the last thing Kom needed was Kori's optimistic insight on the situation.

"Sister?" Kori asked as she took a hesitant step inside. "Slade and Adeline have requested your presence downstairs."

Kom's eyebrow lifted slightly as she pondered what on earth those two could want with her. Maybe they had finally figured out who had eavesdropped in on their conversation and were ready to confront her on the matter. After all, she hadn't been acting very discreet these past few days. They must've noticed the change in Kom and put two-and-two together. If that was the case, Kom had to brace herself with whatever verbal accusations came her way.

Rather than shooing Kori away and not giving in to the Wilson's demands, Kom dragged herself out of bed and followed Kori down the stairs to the living room. What she found was rather unexpected. Adeline was sitting by the coffee table, certain papers and files neatly spread out to obscure her field of vision. Slade was conversing with someone over the landline, his voice barely above a whisper and monotonous. Wintergreen and Ryan were sitting near the island countertop in the kitchen, a stack of cards fanned out in each of their hands.

"Kids, would you mind gathering around for a moment?" Adeline asked the three siblings as she continued examining the information before her. Ryan set the cards down and made his way over while Kom and Kori took a seat on opposite lounge chairs. Wintergreen shifted in his seat in order to listen in on the conversation. Soon after, Slade hung up the phone and made his way over to his wife's side.

"We've…encountered a bit of a problem," Slade carefully started. Kori and Ryan glanced at each other worryingly while Kom tried not to make eye contact with either guardian. Why couldn't they have just pulled her over to the side and conversed with her separately, not with both of her siblings and Wintergreen in the room?

"To what is it that you have deemed problematic?" Kori uneasily asked, her emerald-colored eyes widening in confusion. "Have we done something to upset y-"

"Oh, not at all Kori," Adeline immediately intervened with her tenderhearted tone. "You three have been quite the model children as of late, and I'm glad you're all settling in nicely." Kom frowned at the statement. If they hadn't called her down in order to yell at her, then did that mean that the couple really hadn't figured out who had been eavesdropping after all? Either that, or they were willing to let Kom off the hook, which didn't seem very plausible in her opinion.

"The predicament has nothing to do with you three," Slade affirmed, "Rather, it has to do with your father and his business, Tamaran Industries." At that, the three siblings eyed one another warily and shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"You see, ever since your father has...well…" Slade cautiously began, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He probably didn't want to hurt Kom and her siblings by stating the obvious fact that their father was dead.

"Slade?" Ryan softly asked. "It - It's okay. Go on." Kori nodded her head encouragingly, though there was a flash of distress that crossed over her eyes.

"Since the accident, Tamaran Industries has been losing business fast," Slade explained with a look of unease. "I'm sure you know that your Uncle Galfore was elected Vice President prior to the incident, and now he is head CEO of the company. As much as it pains me to say it, your Uncle has been doing a dreadful job at keeping the company afloat."

"Galfore has scheduled a meeting with us in order to help him preserve the business," Adeline announced. "And since Slade and I have had a bit of experience with marketing and the like, he's deemed us as essential personas in order to get the company back and running again."

"So, you're leaving?" Ryan asked once he'd finally pieced two-and-two together.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," Adeline said, "But we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Mr. Wintergreen will be left in charge," Slade announced, "And he is to report back to me if any of you are being a nuisance or causing him trouble." His tone was authoritative; the gleam in Slade's eye daring one of the teenagers to try any funny business while he was away.

"Yes sir, Mr. Slade sir," Ryan said, then continued to babble with, "Er - I mean Mr. Wilson. Uh, what I meant to say was Slade. Just Slade." His cheeks were tinted a light crimson from the embarrassing situation he had just put himself in. The corners of Slade's lips tilted up slightly as he ruffled Ryan's hair for the second time that week. Ryan's blush only deepened at the attention Slade was giving him.

Kom rolled her eyes. Ryan seemed to absorb every little affectionate pat on the back or ruffle to the hair like a sponge, savoring every moment where Slade wore a look of approval. She didn't understand why he was practically acting like a lapdog while in the presence of their guardian.

"Well, we better get going. The drive to Los Angeles is a long one," Adeline remarked as she gathered up her papers and stuffed them inside of her petite briefcase.

"You have nothing to worry about," Wintergreen stated with an aged smile. "The children will be under my watchful eye for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, what would we do without you, Will?" Adeline asked with a soft smile.

"I believe the real question you should be asking is, what would I do without the two of you?" Wintergreen joked with a light chuckle. Adeline took the man's hand into her own and gently squeezed it, a look of gratitude enlightening her features.

As Adeline and Slade made their way to the front door, Ryan called out, "Make sure to tell Uncle Galfore 'hi' from all of us!"

"We will," Slade dictated as his features lifted slightly. "Goodbye, for now."

Once the door had closed, Wintergreen let out a serene breath and beckoned Ryan over. "Come, Ryan, shall we finish our game?" Ryan let a smirk play on his lips as he made his way over to Wintergreen and settled into a chair, picking up his fan of cards and inspecting each one before he was ready to unpause the game.

"Hey," Ryan remarked as he eyed Wintergreen skeptically. "One of my King's is gone."

"Hm?" Wintergreen barely looked up from his set of cards as he raised an aged eyebrow unimpeachably. "Strange. Are you sure you didn't mistakenly take it with you when you got up from your seat?"

"I'm sure," Ryan said as he continued to squint his eyes at Wintergreen incredulously. "What about you, Mr. Wintergreen? Did you 'mistakenly' look at my pile and take it while I was distracted?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wintergreen appeared offended, but Kom noted that there was a hint of mischievousness in the man's eyes. "Are you accusing me of theft, my good boy?" He shook a dismaying index finger at Ryan as he pointed out, "You could've simply thought you had more Kings when in reality you did not."

Ryan shook his head. "With all due respect sir, I am ninety-nine percent sure that I had three Kings, not two."

"You're forgetting that one percent," Wintergreen quipped. Ryan let out a groan, but he didn't seem to be entirely serious about the conversation they were having, more so trying to prove the fact that he was indeed correct.

As Kom and her sister watched the heated exchangement from afar, Kori glanced back at the television set in the living room. She gently tapped Kom's shoulder and said, "I believe my program is about to begin. Would you care to join me in viewing the channel, 'The World of Fungi'?"

Kom let out a snort in protest. "As soon as I gouge my eyes out with a fork, I'd _love_ to accompany you in watching your…_exciting _program." Kori looked on in confusion, her eyes gleaming like a lost puppy.

"But...if you are to inflict permanent damage upon your retinas, how are you to watch 'The World of Fungi' with me?"

"_Exactly_," Kom proclaimed as she turned away from Kori and made her way back up the stairs, not giving her sister enough time to process her sarcastic remark, yet alone reply.

Upon entering her sojourn room, Kom stared out of the glass enclosure, taking in the rays of sunshine and vegetated plains. It was late in the afternoon, probably around four o'clock. Some might've said that the scenery was picturesque, but to Kom, there really wasn't anything to marvel at; sure, the view was satisfying with the open meadow and clear skies, but there was hardly any civilization nearby. The only thing Kom could make out was the city's skyscrapers off in the distance. The house she was currently residing in was isolated from the bustling atmosphere that the city had to offer. Jump City was a very diverse place in itself; she hadn't stepped out of this house yet upon arriving, but from what she could make out, there were grassy plains, scorching canyons, tepid waters, virescent forests, enthralling city life - the list went on and on.

And yet, Kom had yet to experience any of these things.

As Kom lay on her bed, she ruffled the pristine sheets in frustration. Oh, why was everyone in this household so infuriating? Was this how she was to spend the remainder of her days before she turned eighteen? Confined inside of this unpleasant room, brooding and growing more bitter by the hour? Not only that, but have her physical appearance dumped down the drain from all of her ruminative thoughts?

Kom needed a vacation.

No, what she needed was some familiar faces to converse with.

Kom pondered asking Wintergreen if she could invite Kitten and the girls over, but something in the back of her mind told her that the old man wouldn't give in to her demands. After all, he was most likely given a set of regulations from her inferior guardians that had "do not allow anyone into the house" at the top of the list. Kom didn't understand what the big deal was. The couple weren't even going to be back until the morning.

The wheels inside of Kom's head began turning at the thought. The corners of her lips perked up ever so slightly and curled into a sinister smirk.

_The couple weren't even going to be back until the morning._

* * *

Kom must've been going insane to think up a plan like this. Who in their right mind would defy a man like Slade? And who in their right mind would go to such considerable lengths to get what they want?

Kom, of course.

While Wintergreen and Ryan continued playing cards even after their misplaced card incident, and Kori watching her freakish program about fungus despite her older sister not accompanying her, Kom initiated phase one of her plan.

After rummaging through the kitchen's numerous cabinets, Kom had found where the tea had been stashed. Wintergreen had tried to intervene on several occasions and assist Kom with the task at hand, but Kom had said she wanted to make the tea on her own. The old man constantly glanced back at Kom to make sure she had everything under control, a distraught look overtaking his features.

Kom had made sure that she had grabbed the chamomile tea without Wintergreen's knowledge. Miko had once told her that the beverage made a person somnolent almost instantly, but just to make sure, Kom had added a remedy of her own. After searching through the medicine cabinet in one of the bathrooms, Kom had obtained a container of pills that helped with slumber. She then took two of the pills out and disintegrated them into tiny bits before incorporating them into the tea.

_And now, for the finishing touch_, Kom thought to herself as she added a pinch of honey into the warm drink. She hoped to mask the bitter taste that the pills would probably produce. The sweet, floral aroma hit her senses as she lifted the mug up to her face to inspect the final product. Everything seemed to be in order.

She placed the warm mug onto the granite countertop, a contemplative look overtaking her features. Maybe she should give Wintergreen a chance before giving the tea to him. After all, she didn't downright detest the man. He was just following Slade's orders and keeping Kom and her siblings in line.

"Wi-" Kom started, then remembered Slade's rule on how to address the old man. "_Mr_. Wintergreen?"

At that, Wintergreen glanced away from his game in order to address Kom. "Yes, dear child?"

Kom tried not to grit her teeth in disdain upon hearing the revolting word escape the man's mouth. "I was just wondering," Kom carefully began with an innocent look, "If I could have some friends of mine come over. I haven't gotten a chance to see them and I figured since you're _so_ understanding you would-"

"Ah, I see. You want permission to have some playfellows over who I don't know at all, nor what their intentions could be, along with having to explain that to Slade and Adeline when they get home tomorrow?" Wintergreen summed up with a disappointed look. "You are much more intelligent than that. Why ask such a foolish question when you already know the answer to it?"

Kom stood, temporarily stunned at Wintergreen's words.

Well, there goes trying to reason with the old man.

"You're _absolutely_ right," Kom declared with fake, but convincing, equanimity. She glanced down at the tea before nudging it ever so slightly in Wintergreen's direction. "You know, Mr. Wintergreen, the real reason as to why I didn't wish for you to help me make the tea was because I wanted it to be a..._surprise_."

"A surprise?" Wintergreen queried. "What could possibly be surprising about a spot of tea?"

"Well," Kom carefully began, "I wanted to make it for you, Mr. Wintergreen. After all, you're such a hard working man and hardly get any credit around here."

"Uh, Kom?" Ryan questioned uncertainly. "Are you feeling oka-"

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, Kom glared at him with the most subtle _say-another-word-and-you'll-regret-it_ look that she could muster.

Returning her attention to Wintergreen, she continued with, "You deserve so much more for all you've done, it's the least I can do." Kom placed the mug right in front of Wintergreen, awaiting for him to take the first sip.

Wintergreen inspected the liquid with minor fascination, a lighthearted chuckle escaping his parted lips. "You don't mean to poison me, right?"

Instead of faltering, Kom didn't miss a beat. "Of course not. I know it's strange for me to consider others before myself, but I'm…turning over a new leaf, if you will."

Wintergreen seemed to buy it, lifting the mug up to his mouth and taking a light sip. His face crinkled in distaste, trying to stop the fit of coughs from escaping his system. Ryan, who had been carefully watching the scene in silence, let out a chuckle in amusement. Kom furrowed her eyebrows in incertitude. Could the tea really have tasted _that_ bad?

"N - Not too shabby," Wintergreen hoarsely stated, trying to hide the fact that it must've tasted downright atrocious.

The old man wasn't getting off that easy though. Kom knew that she would have to coax him into consuming at least half of the beverage in order for the desired effect to take action.

"You think so?" Kom inquired as she kept up the wholesome facade. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Mr. Wintergreen."

"Well, thank you, my dear." Wintergreen stated with a light smile, tapping his fingers against the granite countertop as he set the mug back down.

Kom wore a look of confusion that could've easily matched Kori's as she said, "Aren't you going to finish it? I made it especially for you."

Wintergreen's face twisted into a look of horror as he let out a hesitant chuckle and began to ramble. "W - Well, you see…I wanted to save it for supper so that I could drink it with a meal and truly appreciate the taste."

"But then it will be cold," Kom pointed out, her eyes clouded with disappointment.

When Wintergreen saw her virtuous eyes, he let out a sigh in defeat. "I suppose you're right. I am sorry for my inexcusable behavior, it's just that…" Wintergreen fumbled, trying to find the right words to say. "Ah, good grief, nevermind. _Bon appétit_, I say." With that, he downed the rest of the tea in one shot, surprising both Kom and Ryan. Once finished, he set the mug down and shuddered, appearing nauseous.

"Are you okay, sir?" Ryan hesitantly asked. "You're looking a little…_green_."

"Just fine, my good boy," Wintergreen lied, "Although...I am feeling a bit tired."

"Allow me to help you upstairs to your room," Kom stated as she made her way to the other side of the table where Wintergreen sat.

"It's alright," Wintergreen dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I may be old, but I can make it to my quarters just fine. Will you children be able to handle being alone while I rest up?"

"Of course," Kom immediately stated with a smile. "You can count on us to behave, Mr. Wintergreen."

"Yeah," Ryan added, wearing a sincere look of concern. "We just hope you feel better."

Wintergreen nodded, appearing more sickening by the minute. He hastily made his way up the stairs, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand as his cheeks puffed out.

Well, Kom wasn't counting on the old man to get _sick_ from the beverage, but at least she was reassured that he wouldn't be leaving his room for the rest of the night. The slumbering remedies found in the tea would surely kick in soon enough, causing Wintergreen to fall into a deep sleep. She couldn't believe it had actually worked out according to plan. It just went to show how utterly _easy_ it was for Kom to persuade others.

"Is Mr. Wintergreen the 'alright'?" Kori asked as she entered the kitchen, just having finished watching her program. "He appeared to be turning colors the last time I saw him."

"I don't know," Ryan asked as he turned his attention to Kom. "_Is_ he okay, _Kom_?" his tone definitely sounded suspicious of Kom and her true intentions.

And so, phase two of Kom's plan had begun. She somehow had to convince her siblings that she had nothing to do with Wintergreen's current predicament, along with them not freaking out once the party started.

"How would I know?" Kom drawled, still appearing as oblivious as ever. "I suppose I'll go check on the old man then." Before Ryan could protest, Kom made her way up the stairs and to Wintergreen's room. She gently creaked the door open in the slightest, revealing a pale Wintergreen tucked underneath the covers of the bed, sound asleep. Kom let out a sigh in relief. At least she knew the tea had worked.

Once back downstairs, Ryan immediately questioned Kom. "So, how is he?"

Kom paused for a brief moment, collecting her thoughts as to what she was about to say. "He's extremely tired. Probably fell asleep by now, actually." Her eyes lit up for a split second as she realized how she wanted this lie to play out. "I also asked him if he could reconsider my earlier question, and he said that I can have some friends over after all."

"What?" Ryan instantly brushed off the lie. "I'm not buying that. Mr. Wintergreen is a man set in his ways. Ticking off Slade and Adeline isn't the wisest decision, and he knows that."

"Perhaps we should go upstairs and-" Kori started.

"_No_," Kom interrupted. "Did you not just hear me? The man is fast asleep. He doesn't need any more disturbances for the evening."

"Kom, we both know that the only person you're looking out for is yourself," Ryan bitterly stated, "So why don't you just tell us what your true intentions are."

Kom let out a disgruntled sigh. Ryan wasn't as clueless as she'd originally perceived. He obviously wasn't going to accept Kom's lie that Wintergreen allowed her to have some friends over. The only question now was how to convince him to keep his mouth shut if she did reveal the entirety of her plan.

"Alright, here it is, and I'm not going to sugar-coat it," Kom stated plainly as she dropped her goody-two-shoes facade. "I'm throwing a party tonight. Wintergreen would've gotten in the way, not to mention inform Slade and Adeline about it, so I gave him some chamomile tea and now he is in a deep sleep." She decided to keep the part about putting pills into the beverage out of her spiel. Something told her that neither Ryan nor Kori would appreciate that fact. Best to play it safe with part of the truth instead of the whole truth.

Ryan's jaw practically dropped to the floor and Kori appeared very concerned.

"I did not think that such a beverage could turn people colors and make them fall into a deep slumber," Kori said. Her voice wasn't accusing, more so stating an observation.

"Kom?! What the _heck_ were you thinking?!" Ryan burst out.

"I was _thinking_ that I'm tired of playing by the rules," Kom snapped as she furrowed her eyebrows together. She needed some enjoyment in her life, and what better way to have some fun than to throw an enormous party?

"Will not Slade and Adeline be furious upon discovering what has transpired?" Kori asked.

"They're not going to find out," Kom explained. "As long as you two play along and keep your mouths shut. They're not going to be back until the morning. If I get everyone out of here by four o'clock tomorrow morning, then that should give us enough time to clean the house and hide any evidence that a party ever occurred before Wintergreen wakes up."

"Us? What do you mean by us?" Ryan asked. "We're not taking part in this scheme!"

"I must agree with Ryan. I do not wish to get into trouble," Kori agreed.

"This is ridiculous," Ryan continued. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pick up the phone right now and tell the Wilsons what you've already done and are planning to do."

Kom bit her lip. Her two younger siblings obviously weren't convinced. She'd just have to kick things up a notch.

"Because," Kom drawled. "You'll end up like Mr. Wintergreen; knocked out cold for the night." Kom put on a sincere look as she continued. "C'mon Ryan, I only wanted to get your mind off of things, what with our parents…"

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows together in displeasure. "No. No, you're lying. You don't care about me or our parents."

Kom rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Haven't you ever wanted to go to a high school party before? You'll get to meet upperclassmen, hot girls, _dance_ with those hot girls…" Kom left the sentence hanging.

"They wouldn't dance with a middle schooler," Ryan huffed.

"You'd be surprised who girls dance with once they find out how much money the person has," Kom prompted. "You'll be the man of the hour." Kom's two younger siblings still appeared uncertain.

"Look," Kom drawled. "The way I see it, you have two options. Either accept what I'm telling you and have a great night, or don't accept it and spend the rest of the evening passed out and in pain. And if you even hint towards our guardians what happened tomorrow morning when they get back, I _will_ make the rest of your lives a living hell, if they weren't already."

Kom crossed her arms in satisfaction, wearing a light smirk as Ryan and Kori exchanged glances with one another. She knew that if Ryan gave in, Kori would hesitantly follow suit for the sake of their little brother.

After a tense moment, Ryan took a step forward.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***shakes head* Oh Kom, you silly little brat. How could you think up a plan like this and deem it to be logical? Lol. Things are going to get _extremely_ interesting next chapter when the party actually transpires. Poor Wintergreen! He didn't even do anything wrong! And just to clarify, when Ryan said he is a middle schooler, he's in eighth grade to be precise.

This chapter is what I'd like to call "one of the many phases that Kom will go through." There will be times when she's going to be completely nonsensical (such as this chapter), times that you will want to bang your head on the keyboard and strangle her from her sheer meanness towards her siblings, and times where you'll actually begin warming up to her. Now, I know what you're thinking. "What? Warming up to the terrible big sister of Kori and Ryan? That's impossible!" Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but this story will definitely be a story of change. You can count on it. So, if you were expecting to witness a snotty-Kom the entire time, then I apologize.

I originally posted this chapter on Wednesday, but about two hours afterwards, I realized that I wanted to change some things, which resulted in me taking it down and revising a few parts. I'm sorry if I confused any of you who have this story down as an alert. Not much has changed, now that I think about it, but nonetheless, I apologize for the confusion.

I assume that most of the people who review on this website are writers themselves. Just out of curiosity, how many of you listen to music when you write? I mainly listen to Daft Punk because of their techno songs and amazing styles of music - it just gets me pumped. Plus, I can't listen to music with words while I'm writing, or else I'll start writing what I'm hearing, hehe. So what about you guys? Let me know in a review!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You guys are truly amazing and really brighten my day.

Have a great week! Next update will come sometime this month!


	5. Happy Hour, Part 1

**Chapter 5- Happy Hour, Part 1**

"See you at eight."

"_Ciao_ darling."

Kom hung up the phone, running a hand through her ebony locks as she did so. She had just notified Kitten over the phone about the party so that they could plan accordingly as to what they were going to wear. Scrolling through the contacts on her cell phone, she clicked "select all" and sent out the massive text:

_Hey losers. Party at my house tonight at eight. It's a giant glass house in Jump City, you can't miss it. See ya there. XOXO -Kom_

No sooner had she sent out the message, a multitude of texts filled up her inbox. Kom let a satisfied smirk play on her lips as she sauntered toward the kitchen in order to begin preparing for the affair. She inspected the various cupboards and cabinets, searching for items like tableware and snacks. Once she had obtained the necessary desirables, she arranged them onto the granite countertop in a systematic manner.

Surveying the area around her, Kom realized that the room was in serious need of a makeover. While the room was large, it was hardly sizable enough to be considered a dance floor, what with the extraneous furniture that inhabited the place. She was going to need someone with serious strength in order to move the furniture to opposite sides of the room. She could've easily handled the task on her own, but Kom needed to get ready for the party and didn't want to exhaust herself.

That left her with two, unfavorable choices.

"Kori!" Kom reluctantly called out to her younger sister.

"I am coming!" Kori replied as Kom heard footsteps make their way down the staircase. Kori's head peered around the corner as she gazed into the kitchen.

"There you are," Kom said with a hint of annoyance. "I need you to move the furniture in the halls and living room against the walls so there can be more space."

Kori cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion. "I do not think that the Wilsons would appreciate their furniture-"

"Will you stop being such a goody-goody for one second?" Kom interrupted in an uptight tone. "The Wilsons won't know that their furniture was moved because you're going to put it back _exactly_ the way you found it before they get home tomorrow. Got it?"

"But-"

"But nothing. Now go do as I say," Kom ordered, "Or should I reserve a bed in the infirmary for you?" At that, Kori pressed her mouth shut and started on the task at hand.

"Hmph," Kom mumbled to herself as she wondered what was next on the agenda for her to accomplish.

A series of noisy raps to the front door interrupted Kom's thoughts. She raised a curious eyebrow as she ambled toward the front entrance and opened the door.

"Ello luv. Miss me?" The teenager on the other side of the door remarked in a thick, British accent. He had a pale, grungy complexion with white, spiky hair that was most likely dyed. Both of his ears had at least two piercings in them, causing his earlobes to droop from the weight of the studded-earrings. Thick, black eyeliner was etched around his charcoal-colored eyes.

Kom faintly wondered how the buffoon got past the front gates, but realized that he must've hopped over the fence.

_What a gentleman._

"In your dreams, _Rocket_," Kom dismissed the claim with a wave of her hand. Rocket used to go to her private school back in Los Angeles. Kom had no idea how a bum like him got into an esteemed institution like hers, but the struggling musician had only stayed for about two months before getting kicked out.

"Oi, that's _Punk Rocket_ to you, hussy," Rocket threatened, "This 'eres a business call, meanin' we use strictly business terms."

"If this is strictly business, then why are you dressed as if you just broke out of jail?" Kom retorted while motioning towards Rocket's disgusting apparel. He wore a gaudy, orange jumpsuit and the sleeves were torn to reveal his shoulders.

"It's all part of the act, luv." Rocket casually responded while leaning against the doorframe. "What's that sayin' me mum always wen' on an' on about? 'Gotta dress for success'? Yeah, that sounds about right."

Kom merely rolled her eyes. As much as she relished scrutinizing the many faults of Rocket, she knew that she still had a party to prepare and attend to.

When Kom didn't answer, Rocket crossed his arms, his laid-back posture slackening even more. "Right then. You gonna gawk at me all day, or am I gonna have to bloody invite myself in?"

"Oh _please_," Kom retaliated. "You give yourself too much credit. That mailbox behind you is ten times more attractive than you'll ever be."

Rocket scoffed in displeasure. "Says the lass who decided to fool around with m-"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident," Kom hastily broke in. "I completely agree with your earlier statement; let's keep this professional and not bring up any past personal matters." The last thing she needed was to be reminded of that dreadful and embarrassing encounter she'd had with Rocket; after the fiery ordeal had played out in the janitor's closet at her school, the impudent musician had boasted to all of his friends in a dramatic manner about how he'd had Kom, "Begging on her hands and knees for more," which was the most outlandish falsification she'd ever heard directed towards herself. At the very best, Rocket had barely gotten a moan or two out of her.

Rocket momentarily halted his train of thoughts, seeming to contemplate Kom's words. After a moment, he gave in. "Now we're gettin' somewhere, luvie." With a skewed grin, he pushed his way past Kom and entered the resplendent residence.

His jaw slackened slightly upon taking in the manor. With a complacent smirk, Kom remarked, "Better shut that gaping mouth of yours, Rocket. You'll catch flies that way." Rocket snapped out of his stupor and merely huffed in response. "Follow me," Kom ordered with a wave of her hand. Rocket complied and the duo made their way to the living room.

Upon entering, Kom noted that the room appeared much more spacious. Kori was currently in the middle of moving one of the couches, oblivious to the fact that Kom and Rocket were observing from afar.

Rocket's eyes widened, his gaze settling on the back of Kori's body. His charcoal-colored orbs gave her the once-over, ogling certain desirable areas longer than necessary.

Kom swore she was about to vomit. Kori was like a naive, diminutive puppy; why in the world would Rocket be staring at her in such a lecherous manner?

"Mmm," Rocket stated in a sensuous, low voice. "What a sight for sore eyes."

"Uh…who's this?" An unexpected voice remarked from the staircase, causing both Kori, Kom, and Rocket to turn their attention towards the teenager. Ryan made his way down the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed as he warily glanced at the musician.

Kori, now fully aware of Kom and Rocket's presence, lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, who is this person whose appearance is disheveled?"

"Ello to you too, sunshine," Rocket sarcastically remarked with a mock bow. "Name's Rocket, but you can call me Punk Rocket." He took a stride forward, a libido expression gracing his features. "Come to think of it, you can call me by whateva' you want, so long as I get inside those pants of yours…"

Kori's eyebrows crinkled together, furtherly emphasizing the fact that she hadn't a clue what Rocket was referencing, much to her naivety.

"That's disgusting," Ryan declared as he crossed his arms, clearly uncomfortable by the conversation.

"Don't knock it till ya try it," Rocket shot back. Ryan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the inappropriate comeback, obviously feeling rattled and embarrassed.

"Anywho," Kom broke in, her tone sounding uninterested even though she was secretly feeling unnerved by Rocket's behavior. "Rocket and I used to go to the same school." Rocket opened his mouth, probably to reply with a droll remark, but Kom gave him no opportunity to do so as she gave him a stone-cold glare, daring him to continue. He fixed her with one of his signature cocky grins, folding his arms across his chest as if to indicate to Kom to resume her train of thoughts.

Kom rolled her eyes and continued. "He's serving as the DJ for this party, hence why his stage name is '_Punk _Rocket.'" Kom was well aware of the fact that if she'd had it her way, anyone _but _Rocket would've been more qualified to be the DJ for the party. However, she had only decided to host the party hours before, thus limiting her options as to who would run the music.

Ryan lightly nodded his head in understanding, his eyes never straying from the musician. "C'mon Kori," Ryan stated, his voice laced with uncertainty. "Let's uh…see what else needs to get done." Kori agreed and together, the duo left the room.

"Alright," Rocket intoned. "Enough with the chit-chat. I've gotta start settin' up my equipment." Kom let out a soft sigh in relief; she couldn't have agreed more. With a wave of her hand, she directed Rocket as to where he could begin setting up. A few tables were positioned in a snug corner of the room, and with some dark tablecloths and technology, the section would rightly serve as a DJ's station.

"Here are the ground rules," Kom proclaimed in an austere tone, her face appearing dour yet charmed all the same. "You handle the music, and _only the music_."

"Aw, you can't be serious," Rocket lightheartedly whined. "Someone's gotta be around when the hussies are in need of attention. It's a bloody rave, for cryin' out loud!"

Kom ignored Rocket's opposition and continued. "If I see you anywhere else, you can be sure that I'm not going to pay you." Rocket scowled, his bottom lip protruding out in protest. Kom reached into her pocket and pulled out a flash drive. Jabbing the object into the center of Rocket's chest, she stated, "This flash drive has the playlist needed for tonight. You're only to play the songs that are on here. And don't even think about slipping in one of your tone-deaf band's songs."

"I'm hurt, luv." Rocket sarcastically remarked while snatching the flash drive out of Kom's hand. "My band ain't tone-deaf. 'The Sounds of Chaos' are doin' this bloody country a favor by grantin' them our style of music to listen to."

"Trust me, Rocket, if you were _really_ doing this country a favor, you'd be on the first plane back to England." Sensing that this conversation was over, Kom turned on her heel and began to saunter away.

Kom stopped mid-step, an asinine thought forming in her mind. Letting out a low groan, she glanced toward the staircase to make sure Kori and Ryan weren't still present. Once the coast was clear, she begrudgingly faced Rocket. "One last thing," Kom carefully started. "That redheaded girl you were checking out earlier? Just…stay away from her."

"Ooooo," Rocket playfully remarked. "Never thought I'd see the day when Kom Anders turned into a big ole' softie."

She glared at the musician in annoyance, her voice dipping into a venomous whisper. "Let's get one thing straight, Rocket. You and I both know where I stand, so don't think that I'm suddenly going soft just because my parents died."

"Oh really?" Rocket lightly questioned. "Why the sudden need to protect that lovely hussy then, hm?"

Kom paused, calculating the best way to respond. In truth, she had no idea why she was suddenly feeling protective of Kori. Maybe because if Rocket did make a move, Kori might tell the Wilsons, thus exploiting the party. Or maybe because she did in fact feel the need to protect her little sister. Kom scowled at the second thought.

"Because," she carefully started. "I…have some debts I need to repay." After all, it was partially true. Kori had tried to help Kom and Ryan with Slade, and now Kom was helping Kori by threatening Rocket. The two of them were now even.

Rocket snorted, and with an amused expression, said, "You're not that bad after all, Anders." There was something peculiar about the way Rocket said that sentence, almost as if his words were laced with some amount of sincerity. Kom wasn't sure what to make of it. She had never taken Rocket seriously before, what with his constant need to poke-fun at others and his sly innuendic remarks.

Deciding not to dwell on the matter, Kom swiftly sashayed out of the room, but not before catching the barely coherent words Rocket murmured under his breath.

"Not that bloody bad after all."

* * *

Kom examined herself in the mirror, having just tried on yet another outfit. Mounds of apparel littered the floor in an untidy manner. The attire she currently had on was form-fitting; drawing attention to her ample bust and voluptuous figure. She wore a pitch-black micro miniskirt, a mauve-colored crop top, and dark purple designer boots that reached her calf. Kom let a smirk play on her lips, deeming the set of clothing to be exceptional for the occasion.

While making her way down the stairs, she happened across her younger sister. Kom glanced at Kori's attire and felt repulsed. "Please don't tell me that you're actually considering wearing _that_ to the party," Kom cruelly sneered. Kori was wearing a simple rose-colored blouse and white shorts.

Kori looked down at her clothes in uncertainty. "Does the apparel I chose to wear not meet the standards of this occasion?"

"Sure it does," Kom sarcastically stated. "That is, if you were planning on going to a seminary." She honestly could not understand what voice inside of Kori's miniscule mind convinced her to wear such a thing. It was a _party_, for crying out loud. Didn't Kori know what that meant? Did she have to spell it out for her in bold, bright lettering?

That's when it hit Kom. Her _dear_ little sister had never been to a party before. Or, at least, not to her knowledge. Sure, her and her siblings had went with their parents on more than one occasion to some fancy dinner party because of her father's business status, but an authentic high school party? Not a chance.

Kori had always been an outcast at school, and she partially had Kom to thank for it. The only thing that ever gave Kori true happiness was when their parents had showered her with praise and approval, along with their undivided attention. Now, with them gone, Kori had no one to guide her, no one to look up to and admire, no one to bring her happiness.

Kom was rather surprised that Kori had lasted this long without breaking down. Kori's world had literally collapsed and shattered into a million broken pieces, yet out of the three siblings, she was the one who was the most optimistic and the most hopeful that their life would get better.

Kom almost pitied Kori for her dull lifestyle, but more so about her lack of not having an actual high school experience. Before Kom knew what she was doing, her mouth formed the words, "Come with me." Kori appeared slightly confused, but followed Kom up the stairs and into their room.

_Stop it, Kom, right now, before you do something you'll regret_. A little voice inside Kom's head spoke. She mentally pushed the thought away and began rummaging through the heaping piles of clothes that lay scattered across the floor.

"Uh, sister?" Kori hesitantly started. "What are you-"

"Shut up," Kom straightforwardly ordered. Kori continued to appear uncertain as she gazed over Kom's shoulder and silently watched the ordeal play out.

Kom would not be made out as the older sister of the girl who had zero taste in fashion. Gathering certain garments up, she forcefully pushed them into Kori's unoccupied arms. Before Kori had time to question her, Kom stated, "As you already know by now, those are some of my clothes. Try them on and coordinate an outfit." When Kom noticed Kori's bewildered expression, she added, "They're like, from a year ago and are hardly in style with today's trends, but they're a hell of a lot better than what you've got on."

Kori appeared shell-shocked, her eyes widening into perfect O's of astonishment. "I...I do not know what to say…" she stammered. "T-Thank you."

"Yeah, well, whatever," said Kom with a dismissal wave of her hand. "Just...go get dressed before I change my mind." With an overjoyed succession of nods from Kori, her younger sister excitedly ran to the closet and shut the door in order to try on the garments.

A strange feeling began to swell up inside of Kom, but she could not place it. She tried to convince herself that she was only assisting Kori to benefit herself, but deep down, she knew that there was more reasoning behind her sudden act of...kindness.

Maybe Rocket was right, maybe Kom was turning into a big softie.

A series of loud, sarcastic claps came from the doorway, startling Kom. With wide eyes, she turned to find her younger brother leaning against the doorframe, an impish grin taking over his features. "Well, well, _well_," he began. "Excuse me, miss? I couldn't help but notice that you look exactly like my older sister, Kom. Funny thing is, I have no idea where she could be. Maybe a _kind_ citizen such as yourself could help me find her?"

Kom didn't miss a beat of Ryan's foolish game. "What a coincidence," Kom innocently began. "It seems as though I've lost my idiotic younger brother who's in serious need of a makeover." Kom examined Ryan, eyes squinting as if she were scrutinizing every physical aspect of him. She tapped a finger to her chin in careful consideration as she continued. "Hm, your hideousness reminds me of him. Perhaps you'd like to fill in his position and have your face rearranged?"

"Okay, not cool!" Ryan exclaimed as he threw his hands out in front of him defensively. "But seriously, I saw what you did with Kori! Admit it Kom, for once you acted like an older sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kom hastily lied.

"_Sure_ you don't," Ryan playfully bantered. "Well, whatever. You can try and hide it all you want, but I know what I saw."

Kom's tone dropped to an icy whisper as she said, "If you even _breathe _a word of this to anyone-"

"I know, I know. You'll beat me to a pulp. I think we've already established this," Ryan replied.

Kom rolled her eyes, wanting to change the subject matter as soon as possible. "Anyways, I've got a job for you. Think you can handle it?"

"Depends on what the job is," said Ryan with a lift of one of his eyebrows.

"Well, I first need you to unlock the gate that leads to the house," Kom instructed, "Then I need you to be on the lookout for a guy named Johnny Rancid. He's a big guy with black hair and tattoos on both of his arms."

"Uh, okay?" Ryan remarked with a quizzical look. "What do I do when I find this guy?"

"Just tell him that I'll pay him an exceptional amount of money if he acts as the bouncer for this party." Kom ordered. "Until he gets here, I need you to act as doorman and kick anyone out who's not invited." Kom placed her cell phone into Ryan's empty hand. "Anyone who is not on my contacts list is not welcome. Got it?"

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in alarm. "How do you expect a middle schooler to intimidate a bunch of high school jocks if they're not welcome?"

"I don't know, genius," Kom exasperatedly said, "Just figure it out! Must I hold your hand and walk you through every single step like a child?" When Ryan began to open his mouth, Kom quickly responded with, "On second thought, don't answer that." She pointed toward the hallway, to which Ryan let out an irritated groan and left the room.

Now that the matter was done and dealt with, Kom made her way to Wintergreen's room, dragging a metallic chair behind her. She carefully positioned the chair against the doorknob, wedging it in so that if the old man woke up, he would not be able to leave his room. Kom knew she was taking drastic measures, but still, better safe than sorry.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Wintergreen," Kom coolly remarked as she turned on her heel and left the old man to his slumber.

* * *

Ryan stood at the front entrance of the residence, having been there for around thirty minutes or so. The music coming from the household could clearly be made out from where he was standing, making his insides throb from the loud bass. The night was as dark as a thief's pocket; the twinkling stars reminding Ryan of jewels that a pickpocketer might've possessed. Off in the distance, Ryan could make out the skyscrapers and flickering lights of Jump City. The air was surprisingly muggy, sending beads of sweat down the sides of his face and making his clothing cling to his skin.

It was at that moment that the vehicles started to arrive, their headlights shining in the distance in front of the now gaping gates. Ryan fretted over the fact that these people - these _high schoolers_ \- were about to make their way toward him. He just hoped that the guy Kom had described, Johnny Rancid, would be here soon. Otherwise, he might suffer from a major freak out session because hey, this was his first high school party ever, and he wasn't even _in_ high school yet!

As the teenagers began making their way toward the front entrance, Ryan's brain did a little happy dance as he noticed the smoking hot girls and distinguishable popular jocks. These people fit the epitome of partygoers alright. He tried to maintain his already faltering composure by fingering his hands through his clammy hair and appearing as laid-back as possible.

That is, until he remembered he had a job to do. Springing up from his current position, Ryan dug into his pockets and pulled out Kom's cell phone. As fast as his quivering hands could manage, he scrolled through the device in order to find the contacts list. Once Ryan found it, the discovery came as a bombshell.

Kom had _over_ 350 contacts.

_What the heck?!_

Ryan became even more restive upon the revelation. He was positive that the residence could not hold 350 partygoers, and 350 partygoers could do a lot of damage to the furniture and expensive art in one night.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _

Slade and Adeline would find out about the party without delay. Or Wintergreen would wake up soon enough and call them, if he wasn't awake already. After all, how could one sleep through such a disorderly and deafening atmosphere?

Ryan halted his train of thoughts as he took in a deep, cleansing breath, trying his best to calm down and assess the situation. Surely not all 350 people could make it? After all, they had just moved here, and the drive from Los Angeles to Jump City was a good two hours. Plus, if the need occurred, there was a sizeable enough space in the backyard that could fit more people.

But how in the world were Ryan, Kori, and Kom going to be able to clean up the house by tomorrow morning and put everything back the way it was? It was official, they were dead. Scratch that, they were way beyond dead; they were rotting corpses ready to be devoured by the bone-chilling vultures known as Slade and Adeline.

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of the way!" A deep, irritated voice shouted over the loud music. Ryan snapped out of his daze and found that a line had already started to form in front of the entrance, but he blocked the path needed to fully access the household. The teenager who had shouted at him, a guy who was much taller and well built than Ryan was, towered over him as a scowl appeared on his face.

_Well, this guy is big, but he doesn't have black hair or tattoos_, Ryan mused to himself. _Looks like I'm out of luck._

"I said to move, freshman," the guy threatened as he jabbed a finger into Ryan's chest. "_Don't _make me ask you again."

_Whoa, he thinks I'm a freshman!_

"Oh, I'm not-" Ryan hastily began, but then realized his mistake. Somewhere inside of him, his instinct for survival face-palmed itself. Of course pretending to be a freshman was much safer than admitting that he was an eighth grader.

"Uh," Ryan stuttered. "W-What I meant to say is…I'm not moving until I...get your name?"

"Get _my _name?" The teenager repeated in annoyance. "Why the hell do you need my name, pipsqueak?"

Ryan really should've stopped there and just let the guy go in, but he somehow managed to swallow his cumulating fear and said, "I need to know if you're on the list."

The teenager crossed his arms and huffed. "The name's Baran, but everyone calls me Mammoth."

Before Ryan knew what he was doing, he let out a snicker. Mammoth seemed to have a problem with this, for he took an intimidating step forward. "Got a problem with my nickname, squirt?"

"N-No sir," Ryan quickly stammered. Man, he really needed to think things through before he did something he'd regret. "L-Let me just check the list, then you can be on your m-merry way." He scrolled through the contacts on Kom's phone as fast as he could manage, hoping to find the name Baran or Mammoth as soon as humanly possible.

_Big M…Crying Whore...Devil's Son? _Ryan read the names inside of his head in confusion. _What the heck? All of these names make no sense! I don't see a Baran or Mammoth anywhere!_

"Um, sorry but…" Ryan reluctantly started. "I don't think you're on the list, so, you'll just have to step out of line and, uh, go home?"

Mammoth did not like the sound of that, countering Ryan's statement by letting out a low, animalistic growl. In the blink of an eye, he had Ryan hovering above the ground, his fists balled up in the collar of his shirt. "Whoa, t-take it easy there, big guy!" sputtered Ryan as he tried to pry Mammoth's large hands off of him. He squirmed in the teenager's powerful hold, kicking his legs about in every direction, but not making contact with anything.

"'Big guy'?" Mammoth furiously exclaimed. "I'll show you a 'big guy'!"

"Wait!" yelled Ryan, the presence of fear seeping through his soul and allowing him to think rationally. "Y-You're on the list! Go right on in!"

Mammoth paused, seeming to ponder Ryan's words. After a moment, the brute dropped Ryan, causing him to harshly land on his bum. Mammoth let out a low chuckle as he slapped Ryan's back, earning a cry of pain from him. "Y'know, freshie, you ain't half bad." With a wide grin, he turned away from the stunned fourteen year old and entered the party.

Ryan let out a sigh in relief as he clutched the side of his head. That encounter could've ended _very_ badly.

He slowly rose to his feet, brushing imaginary dirt off of his clothes as he surveyed the scene before him. In the midst of all the chaos, the line of teenagers had decided to follow Mammoth's example and enter the party without permission. High schoolers were filing into the residence without even glancing in Ryan's direction.

Oh, this was bad. What if some of these people weren't on Kom's list? Ryan wasn't even sure if Mammoth was on the list, considering all of the names on there made zero sense.

Ryan jumped in front of the moving line, flailing his arms about in every direction as he babbled, "Wait! No one's allowed in until I get your name and-" He was disrupted by a group of jocks at the front of the line, who unexpectedly hoisted him above their heads and carried him away. He shouted in protest, writhing in their barbaric clutches. The fringe of partygoers whistled and cheered, much to Ryan's confusion. Where were they taking him?

"Sorry little man, it's for the best," one of the jocks commented. Then, all at once, they dumped him into a trashcan. His body sunk into the heap of garbage, making him feel sick to the stomach. Ryan gasped as they shut the lid and darkness consumed him.

His eyes rapidly blinked, trying to adjust to the pitch black atmosphere. The stench of filth permeated Ryan's senses, making him gag. He pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose to try and block out the fetor. He banged against the covering with his fists, but the lid simply would not budge. Those jerks must've put something heavy atop of the garbage can.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Ryan yelled as he pounded his clenched hands against the interior of the trashcan. However, no one seemed to want to answer his distraught pleas as he remained in the same state as before; in a panic.

It was one thing to be trapped inside of an enclosed space, but it was another when said enclosed space was a metal receptacle for dry refuse. Didn't those jerks understand that keeping a person confined in such a tight enclosure could in fact leave one to suffocate to their death? He had been left to squirm in a terrible plight while others enjoyed the party. Talk about diabolical and just plain unfair, considering the fact that Ryan hadn't told the Wilsons about what Kom had been up to.

_Wait a second… I still have Kom's phone!_

Ryan let out a sigh in relief as he hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. Clasping it with unsteady hands, he began to search through the contacts for Kori's name, or anything remotely close to it, knowing Kom's strange preferences when concerning what to label people as. Ryan wasn't even sure if Kom had Kori's number, but it was worth a shot. She'd be able to get him out of here, he was sure of it.

It was as if all odds were against him that night, for the trashcan unexpectedly jerked forward, causing Ryan to drop the phone into the pile of refuse. He had no time to react as the metal receptacle quickened its pace and sped downhill. Ryan's screams increased in volume as he desperately lurched his body left and right, trying his best to halt the trashcan. Instead of stopping, the compartment merely fell onto its side, barely slowing its velocity as it rolled downward. Ryan cried out in anguish as his body was whammed left and right inside of the small compartment, garbage making its way into his clothes and unruly hair.

Then, all at once, the trashcan jolted to a stop, as if it had collided with a sturdy object. Ryan let out a low, tormented moan as he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for his mind to stop feeling so dizzy and unfocused.

After a moment when his thoughts had cleared, he opened his eyes and nudged the top of the lid. To his relief, the covering lifted, exposing him to the oppressive, yet gratifying, air.

Ryan jadedly crawled out of the receptacle, every once and a while wincing in discomfort from the pain he was in. Turning his head ever so slightly to the left, he squinted his eyes to find out what had halted his terrifying experience. Apparently, the trashcan had collided into a towering oak tree that by the looks of it had been planted many years beforehand.

Letting out another groan, Ryan flopped down onto his backside. He stared up at the nighttime sky, which looked like a dark blanket stretched across the earth, lambent in all the right places. Now that he was further away from the household, he could faintly make out the music that Punk Rocket was in charge of. However, it was merely background noise compared to the still, untroubled sounds of the natural world. Crickets chirping. Leaves softly blowing from the branches of the tree. Ryan had never been one to "stop and smell the roses," so to speak, but at that moment, he was entranced. He could stay in this state of tranquility forever.

He concentrated on the glittering veil of nighttime, reminding himself of his place in the cosmos. He was merely an insignificant speck of dust compared to what laid out there. Ryan wondered if maybe, just maybe, his parents were staring back at him. If they were, they must've been very disappointed in him. After all, he had decided to encourage Kom instead of oppose her when she had presented her idea about the party. Sure, he had at first disapproved of it, as a matter of fact he still did, but deep down, he liked the ideology of venturing forth into the unknown. He felt the need to prove his worth to someone, whether it be a person as deceiving as Kom or as complex as Slade.

And now, he had failed quite the number of people. He had failed Kom, allowing others access to the party without checking the list. He had failed Kori, not letting her have a say in whether or not the party was to occur. He had failed Wintergreen, giving into Kom's proposal and not looking back on the consequences. He had failed Slade and Adeline, not calling them to alert them of what was currently transpiring. And he had failed his parents, not giving them the proper grief and respect they deserved.

As shameful as it was to admit it, Ryan had moved on quite hastily. Maybe he hadn't yet accepted the fact that his parents were deceased, living in a false state of reality. No, that wasn't true. He had cried, sobbed even, over the death of his parents. Why then had he been able to move on in such a short amount of time? Was he merely following the example of his sisters? Was the grieving process shorter for him than for most?

Or… or did he not feel anything towards his parents to begin with?

Ryan immediately shook the thought away. He refused to believe in such a vile idea. He _was not _like Kom.

He silently chanted the statement in his mind, hoping he wasn't fooling himself.

* * *

Kori nervously glanced around the perimeter, pulling her skirt down for the umpteenth time that evening. While she was grateful her sister had given her garments for the party that were deemed "suitable" for the occasion, she was growing impatient from having to constantly fix her apparel. Kori vaguely wondered if Kom had purchased her clothing from the section that was for infants; they certainly could cover a newborn far better and in a more comfortable manner.

Kom had always been one to tease her, calling her names like "fat" and "ugly." While Kori had tried her best to remain composed and ignore the offensive words, she had started to reconsider them. She did not feel beautiful in these clothes (or what little she had on). She felt self-conscious and vulnerable; like the slightest cruel remark could break her already faltering confidence and shatter it into a million pieces. If she could not be content in her own skin, then maybe she truly was fat and ugly.

_Stop it, Kori, _A small voice inside her head piped up. _You are just feeling uncomfortable. There is no need to fret over something as simple as the apparel you are wearing. Kom gave you those garments for a reason; she truly wanted to help you not look like a fool in front of everyone._

Kori slowly nodded her head in understanding. The little voice inside of her head was right. After all, her older sister had showed her a wonderful act of kindness. While she had been rather discreet about the confrontation, Kori was nonetheless appreciative of Kom trying a hand in the forgiving and forgetting. Maybe she truly was changing her ways for the better.

A jovial smile graced her features at the thought. If her sister could partake in change, then she could as well. Maybe, if Kori joined Kom in some of the activities she enjoyed, Kom would return the favor. The two of them could finally act like sisters would. They could be kind and considerate towards one another. They could be compassionate and hear each other out when troublesome circumstances arised. They could… participate in the braiding of one another's hair!

Kori liked the sound of that.

The room she was currently standing in was tightly cramped with ebullient teenagers milling about in every which way. She had tried to converse with a few familiar faces from her old school, but they did not seem to be interested in her knowledge over fungi or the making of hot dogs.

In truth, Kori was not having the best of times. She did not like the guilty feeling that was weighing over her chest, threatening to cut through her flesh and suffocate her heart. She maybe would've felt more at ease if she knew where Ryan were, but at the moment, she was all by herself with no one to turn to for guidance. Kori did not particularly enjoy lying the first time to her guardians, but now she was consumed with the inquietude of what was to come if the Wilsons found out about the gathering.

They would not like it one bit.

Kori was faced with two options. She could either go along with her sister's plan in hopes that the Wilsons would not find out about it, or, she could confess now before things got out of hand. She did not wish to betray her sister, but Kori figured that they would get in much less trouble now than if Slade and Adeline found out later.

As Kori tried to convince herself that unveiling the affair was the right thing to do, a part of her conscience made her hesitate. She did not wish for Kom to be angry or upset with her, not after what little progress the two had made when attempting to rekindle their relationship. If Kori did expose the festivity, Kom would surely execrate her and then they would be back to square one.

Even with this knowledge, the thought of her guardians being disappointed in her ate away at her insides. Kori had already disappointed enough people in her life; she would not make the same mistake again with the Wilsons. She wanted Slade and Adeline to trust her, to have full confidence in her.

And maybe one miraculous day, love her like one would their biological children.

Without fully processing her thoughts, Kori unexpectedly made up her mind and reached into her bra, pulling out her cell phone. She would not normally place the object in such a… _peculiar _place, but the skirt she was wearing possessed no pockets, thus leaving her with no other option.

As she began to dial the number, a hand seized her wrist, yanking her backwards and sending her toppling towards the ground. She let out a yelp in surprise; the teenager's grip was firm and would not waver in the slightest. Kori's gaze lingered upwards as she viewed the person's hand, arm, shoulder, neck, and finally, the perpetrator.

Kom.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, freak?" Kom hissed through clenched teeth. She appeared furious, eyes ablaze with detestation and hatred. Kori became confused and rather hurt by her sister's harsh words. Crowded around her were the familiar faces of Kom's cronies; Angel, Miko, and Kitten. She knew them all too well from the numerous times they had tormented her in the past.

Kori nervously stuttered, "I - I was merely trying to contact our guardians and-"

"You what?!" Kom exclaimed, sounding dismayed yet supercilious all the same.

"Well, what do you know?" Kitten started, a sinister smirk stretching across her face that was equivalent to that of a Cheshire's. "Looks like the bitch has yet to learn a thing or two about the term 'family ties.'" Kitten began to circle around Kori like a hawk, making her feel even more self-conscious and insignificant. "Betrayal must be your middle name. Or was it _redheaded-slut_?"

The partygoers who had been eavesdropping in on the conversation let out a snigger, making Kori want to shrink into her imaginary shell and hide there until the end of an eternity. By then, enough people had apparently gotten interested, for the once deafening music had subsided into faint background noise.

"No, no," Angel chimed in. "I believe you were thinking of the title, _fat-ass whore_." An eruption of crude hysterics came from the audience, making Kori's eyes water in distress and embarrassment. She knew that the words these girls were speaking of should not affect her, that they were not true, and yet, Kori's fragile barrier began crumbling away.

Worst of all, her sister was not trying to stop the onslaught of horrific vocables directed towards her. Kom merely watched on in minor fascination, arms crossed in a superior manner as a satisfied smirk tugged at her lips. Her impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave very little away as to how she truly felt about Kori's predicament. And to think that Kori actually believed they could start anew and act as sisters should; like an inseparable pair who cared deeply for one another.

She was a fool to believe such fantasies.

And yet, there was always that sliver of hope that never seemed to waver inside of Kori's soul. It told her not to give up. It told her that such goals could be attainable through kindness and patience and a gentle heart. It told her that although things may seem unbearable now, there was always another day to look forward to and aspire for the better.

At the moment, Kori was in dire need of that shred of assurance that everything was going to turn out positive, for her optimistic ways were slowly diminishing.

"Aw," Kom began in a teasing tone. "Is the little baby going to cry now? Is she going to run back to her mommy and daddy?" Kori felt like a sledgehammer had just been hurled into her heart. She had to remind herself that she did not hate her sister for not coming to her aide and only igniting the fuel. She could never hate her own blood. However, that did not mean that she particularly liked her sister at the moment either.

"Oh, wait," Kom paused as if she were seriously contemplating the remark. "_They're dead._" Kori stifled the gasp that was about to escape her parted lips, covering her mouth with the palms of her hands. The tears that had welled up in her eyes threatened to cascade down her rosy cheeks. She was nearly at her breaking point, and yet, the scornful and contumelious words kept coming back like a boomerang, each hit stinging more than the last. Hurtful language coursed through Kori's ears, seeping into the soil of her mind and rooting itself into place.

And the more she heard those mocking, disdainful words, the more she believed them. Like poison, they gushed through Kori's bloodstream, making her sink to her knees and squeeze her eyes shut. She pounded her fists against the sides of her ears, wishing to block out the hurtful clamor. Before she could stop herself, hot tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall; consistent and never-ending. She was choked with a feeling of worthlessness and inferiority, wanting nothing more than turn on her heel and leave with whatever dignity she had left.

Maybe her attacker's words were indeed facts that needed to be implanted through her thick, unresponsive head. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so sorry for herself.

Even so, were her emotions truly that meaningless to others? Did she not have the right to _feel_ anything?

A frigid liquid was poured over Kori's head, making her shriek and open her eyes in a panic. As the horde's gale of laughter flitted throughout the air, Kori examined the liquid that was now spilling onto her arms and clothes.

It was the color of blood.

A high-pitched, piercing cry rose up from her throat and was expelled through her trembling lips. Those vile creatures had taken things too far. Kori's heart was beating a mile a minute, threatening to flee the scene and leave her to her own devices. With quivering hands, she wrapped her arms around herself in order to feel some amount of comfort, not registering the fact that some sympathetic people were telling her that the liquid was in fact not blood, but fruit punch.

"No one wants you here," Kitten's voice pierced through the fogginess of Kori's numb mind. "So why don't you do us all a favor, and get the hell out of here." Kori did not wish to be the object of scorn and mockery anymore. For once, she was on the same page as Kitten.

Kori slowly stood, meeting the eyes of a glaring Kom. She knew that it would be perfectly acceptable to glare back after all she'd been through that night, but for some reason, she gave Kom a miniscule smile, the corners of her mouth perking up ever so slightly. She would leave the scene on her own terms, letting everyone know that she was still Kori Anders, that their cruel games did not succeed in tarnishing her image.

Or, she would at least try to convince them all of such a falsification.

Kom appeared surprised at Kori's reaction, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline and her mouth gaping in astonishment. Kori looked at her no more as she turned on her heel, preparing to march out of the area with some amount of self-assurance. The crowd parted, allowing her a clear pathway to depart from the room. They were silent and stoic, almost as if they were holding their breath. Each step that Kori took seemed to reverberate across the room, like tidal waves crashing against the shoreline.

Once Kori had made it out, sweltering tears fell down the sides of her cheeks. Never in her entire life had she felt more alone than she did at that moment.

In a house full of people, she felt isolated.

Her thin barrier had finally collapsed, crumbling into a heap of rubble and debris.

And in the end, no one would be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

"Uhg, lighten up will you? You're totally killing the mood," Kitten remarked to Kom as she took a swig of punch from her cup. Someone had apparently spiked the punch, as to be expected, so Kom wouldn't allow herself any for fear of getting wasted and not being able to shoo everyone out of the residence before Slade and Adeline arrived. Even in a non-intoxicated state of mind, she had no idea how she was going to mask the miasma of alcohol that hung around her like marsh gas.

Despite having a million other things on her mind, her thoughts kept drifting back to her encounter with Kori. Kom hadn't meant to look in Kori's direction at the time, but something possessed her to do so, thus allowing her to watch as Kori took out her cell phone and begun dialing a number. This action really shouldn't have affected Kom, but then she had taken a gander at Kori's facial expression and immediately realized that something was awry. Her usual visage of cheerfulness was replaced with a guilt-ridden and uncertain look, as if she were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Before Kom registered what she was doing, her feet had taken her straight to Kori and her lips had formed the words, "And what do you think _you're_ doing, freak?"

It had been Miko who came up with the idea of pouring fruit punch all over her sister's head, and no one, Kom included, had objected to the proposition. Things hadn't exactly gone as planned though, for before anyone knew it, Kori was practically screaming bloody murder. They had only wanted Kori to be at her lowest point and finally run away in a fitfull of tears, but instead, she had gone off the deep end.

Or, so it seemed.

After all, what kind of a normal person smiled at their terrorizer after having been publicly humiliated in the worst ways possible?

In spite of degrading her younger sister in front of the mass of partygoers, Kom felt no remorse, no level of moral culpability from her actions. She should've been used to the familiar feeling of complacency she often got from the misfortune of others, but for some odd reason, it didn't satisfy her like it usually did. Even here, at an uproarious party with some of her closest friends, she felt… empty.

"Who's that reclusive guy in the back?" Angel suddenly asked the group, snapping Kom out of her cogitations. The girls turned their attention to whom Angel was pointing to in a low-key manner.

Kitten let out a groan. "That's Elliot Knight, the biggest freakshow here. Hideous, scrawny, and hasn't muttered a word for as long as anyone has known him. He's apart of the Hive Five Gang, which is probably the only reason why he hasn't been kicked out of this rave." She raised a skeptical eyebrow at Angel, who appeared to be gawking at him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Hm?" Angel deliriously remarked, resting her chin on the palms of her hands as she let out a sigh. As Kom and the other two girls stared at their friend in bewilderment, Angel snapped out of her stupor, realizing all eyes were on her. She hastily stammered, ""N-No reason." Glancing at the cup in her hand, she babbled, "Well would you look at that? I'm all out of punch. I'm uh, going to go get a refill." With that, she swiftly got up from the table they were sitting at and made her way to the refreshments counter, which just so happened to be right by where Elliot was sitting.

"How embarrassing. I mean, she could do so much better," Miko said matter-of-factly.

"It's probably the alcohol that's making her interested in unflattering guys," Kom pointed out.

Both Miko and Kitten nodded in agreement. Kitten surveyed the perimeter, eyes lighting up at a couple of boys who were out on the dance floor. They were making complete fools of themselves. With a sly smirk, she proposed, "How about we go have some _real _fun and make those idiots do our every bidding?"

"I'm up for that," Miko eagerly replied.

The two girls got up from their seats, Kitten glancing over her shoulder when she realized that Kom had yet to move. She placed her hands on her hips in an unsatisfied manner as she asked, "Are you coming or what?"

"You girls go on ahead. I'm not really feeling in the mood to mess around with a couple of hot blockheads," Kom stated. Kitten and Miko both glanced at each other out of the corner of their eye, but didn't comment as they shrugged and made their way to the dance floor.

In truth, Kom just wanted some time to herself, which was really unnerving her. Wasn't the whole point of this party to hang out with the girls and make a stand against her inferior guardians? Why was she sitting at a table, alone, while everyone around her was having the time of their lives? Her mind wasn't completely preoccupied with the thought of what was to come in the morning, nor was she nervous about how she was going to be able to clean this mess up. Those answers would come in due time. Why then did she feel so… she couldn't place the word - _unsatisfied_ with her current lifestyle?

Maybe because she was in a room full of fake people, herself included.

Kom really needed to clear her mind. This was a party, _her party_ in fact. She was supposed to be having fun.

Standing up, she made her way through the heaving household. The music had long since been turned back up, blaring throughout every inch of the place. Though the main lights were dimmed, someone had brought flickering, obtrusive lights that were strung above Kom's head and flashed annoyingly in bright colors. Every once in a while, people would remark to Kom how amazing the residence was or how the party was "a big hit."

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but as she made her way to the next room, something peculiar caught her eye. The silhouette of a person - most likely a guy, judging by the appearance of it - was cast on the opposite side of the room. What made this figure stand out from the rest was the fact that it was holding something, something that was rather large and rectangular in size.

A painting.

Kom's eyes widened upon the revelation. There was no way in _hell_ that she was letting someone walk away with Slade and Adeline's piece of art.

As fast as she could manage, Kom made her way through the sea of partygoers. Her body reeled and lurched this way and that, trying it's best to bypass the dancing adolescents and drunken teenagers. Once the congested room of revelers had thinned, she broke into a light jog as she tried to catch up with the silhouette.

The thief's shadow disappeared from view as she turned the corner, making Kom scowl in frustration. Her eyes quickly surveyed the area in search of anything that seemed amiss.

_Bingo._

Since the outer walls were entirely made of glass, Kom could faintly make out a figure walking away on the other side of it. That had to have been the perpetrator.

Kom forced the sliding glass door open and quietly closed it behind her. Now at a closer range, Kom could make out the person's backside. They wore a thick, black jacket and dark blue jeans. Even in the darkness, the thief's glossy, raven hair was visible. Each step they took conveyed a sense of arrogance and cockiness, much to Kom's dismay.

This person could've been anyone, and she couldn't place a name without seeing a face. Kom mentally cursed Ryan or Johnny Rancid or whoever decided to let this offender into the household.

She glanced over her shoulder, wondering if any of the partygoers had noticed her absence or were surveying the scene from afar. None appeared to be, or were too wrapped up in the carousing atmosphere to care. Kom began to turn back towards the crook, deciding to confront them head-on. She called out, "And just where do you think you're g-"

The miscreant was gone.

Kom's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. There was no way that the culprit could've gotten away so quickly, Kom would've heard their retreating footsteps.

"Tsk tsk," a voice playfully scolded, their words setting off a ripple of alarm within her. Kom jerked her head to the right, meeting the gaze of a teenager who was casually leaning against the glass wall.

Black jacket. Blue jeans. Raven hair.

It had to be the offender.

Although he was merely feet away from Kom, she still couldn't make out his face. The only thing she could make out were the dark shades that were positioned over his eyes. If he weren't trying to steal the Wilson's piece of art, Kom might've found him to be attractive.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not pursue a person without some form of defense for yourself?" The thief continued, his tone sounding uninterested and almost bored.

"How do you know I'm not hiding anything up my sleeve?" Kom cleverly asked, getting into a defensive stance.

The miscreant lightly tapped his finger against his chin as if he were carefully considering the question. "For starters, you have less clothes on than a prostitute." Kom opened her mouth, to which he quickly added, "I don't mind, by the way. Kind of makes this encounter all the more interesting."

Kom heaved out a sigh in annoyance, propping one hand against her hip and the other on top of her forehead. "Look, I'm not leaving here until you give me back that painting you stole, so you might as well hand it over."

The culprit decided to change the subject. "Nice party you've got going on here. I'm hurt that I wasn't invited."

Kom rolled her eyes. "That's because I don't invite _dick-heads_."

He smirked. "Funny, because that's the only kind of people I've seen."

"How did you know about this party to begin with?" Kom questioned. A part of her wondered why she was still talking to this guy when she should've been beating the crap out of him.

"Word gets around in Jump City, cutie. And when word gets around that a party is going on in a house like _this_-" he gestured toward the residence, "-well, you better be sure that I'm tuning in."

Kom crossed her arms. "We're done talking. Hand over the painting now, and I promise to give you a head start before I call the cops." In truth, she was only bluffing. She couldn't call the police, what with all the underage drinking and the fact that this could be in the news tomorrow morning.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen." He suddenly took a stride forward, clenching Kom's backside with one hand and the other hand caressing her cheek.

Okay, she definitely was not expecting that.

His teasing tone became much darker as he stated, "Got a name, gorgeous? Or can I just call you 'mine'?"

* * *

Something was off.

Slade couldn't pinpoint exactly what was astray, only that his gut and enhanced intellectual mind were telling him to get back home immediately. He narrowed his gray-blue eye at the thought. He really should've had more faith in his longtime friend. He was sure that Will had everything perfectly under control. The children were probably safe in bed by now; there was no need to worry and there was no cause for alarm.

And yet, there was this gnawing, oppressing feeling that kept coming back, slowly eating away at his insides until he could bare it no longer.

"So, do you accept the terms, Mr. Wilson?" The secretary asked, bringing Slade back to reality. He and Adeline were sitting at the meeting table in the boardroom along with the other representatives from the company. Galfore sat at the head, his eyes sunken and pained. He really was in no condition to run a company.

"I have made my decision," Slade carefully started, "But before I tell you, I must speak to my wife for a moment. In private." Adeline's eyes widened, but she made no objections.

The secretary gestured toward the door. "By all means, the hallway is free for you to use. I understand that everything was very last minute, but if you could consider our offer-"

"I have already made my decision and will be getting back to you shortly," Slade interrupted as he stood up, signaling that this conversation was over. Adeline sent an apologetic glance towards the secretary, then followed Slade out into the hallway.

Once they were a good ways away from the door, Adeline's benevolent demeanor shifted into a stone-cold one as she glowered at Slade, arms crossed in a military-like stature. Careful to keep her voice down, she muttered, "And what is it you needed to discuss with me that involved us leaving the room?"

"Something is wrong," Slade firmly declared.

Adeline's unwelcoming comportment lessened slightly upon the news. "You mean with the terms of the agreement? I found it to be equitable and trustworthy, that is, if you're up for the position."

"It's not that," Slade affirmed, "I just don't think we should spend the night at a hotel. We need to get back home."

Adeline lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that so? What led you to believe that?"

"Heightened senses," he monotonously replied.

"Or your parental instincts are finally kicking in and you're the mother bear looking out for her cubs," she lightly joked, but without her old endearing smile. In it's place was a stoic expression. Even after all those years of turmoil and betrayal, he still found the woman to be stunningly attractive in every way. Looking at her now, with her cold and calculating vistage, he could still sense a flicker of fiery brilliance behind those antipathic eyes, reminding him of the wife he once knew.

"Don't even _joke_ like that," Slade deadpanned, the corners of his mouth perking up ever so slightly in amusement. "The point is, do you trust me on this judgement." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"No, Slade, I don't trust you," Adeline replied with a hardened glare. "You butchered my fami-"

"Please, Addie, not here," whispered Slade, his eye glinting with an indescribable amount of agony and repentance.

Adeline halted her train of thoughts. For a moment, her face twisted into a minor sympathetic expression before reverting back to its blank canvas. "I don't trust you," she repeated, her tone much softer than before. "But if you really feel that inclined to get back to the house, I won't object."

Slade heaved out a sigh. "I'm glad that's settled then." Casting Adeline a sideways glance, he murmured, "You know, the offer is still open. You can take the position instead of me, if you feel that it would be for the best."

Her brow deepened upon hearing the subject change. "No. You can't sink back into old habits, Slade. This occupation is just what you need in order to stay busy." He knew that she meant business, and yet, there was this feeling of annoyance that was rising up inside of him. Didn't she realize that he would not make the same mistakes as before? He would not allow himself to fall through the cracks of temptation and greed. He would not allow himself to crave the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he once did before. And he would not be known as the father who was never there.

No, he would be an active participant in Ryan's, Kori's, and Kom's life. Whether Adeline liked it or not, he was there to stay. He did not need a profession in order to stay busy, but if she thought it was for the best, then he'd take up the position. After all, Galfore really could use the assistance.

When he didn't answer, Adeline softly said, "Well then. Shouldn't we be getting back to the meeting?" He offered her a curt nod, to which she turned on her heel and strode back to the boardroom, Slade not far behind. They both settled into their seats, waiting for the conference to continue.

The secretary cleared her throat as she shuffled the papers that were in her grasp. "I assume you two have worked things out. Mr. Wilson, have you made your decision?"

Slade's dominating demeanor did not waver in the slightest as he spoke the words, "Yes. I am ready to take up the offer."

The woman let out a small sigh in relief before she recomposed herself and stated, "Shall we proceed with the terms of agreement?" A collection of nods and "yeses" filled the room, to which the secretary slid a legal document over the table towards Slade. "Please recite the following agreement aloud before signing your signature."

Eyeing every single person in the room with his gray-blue eye, Slade announced, "Until further notice on the health conditions of Galfore Anders, I, Slade Wilson, have been appointed temporary CEO of the company."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***awkwardly steps forward and waves nervously* Well, uh, I'm not dead after all.**  
**

I'd like to apologize for my extended period of absence, as I really have no excuse for it. I literally wrote 75% of this chapter in this week _alone_, having written the other 25% sometime in the month of June. Yeah, call me crazy, because I have no idea why my writing worked out the way it did. I also debated whether or not to use certain scenes in this chapter. It was practically a never-ending battle, but I finally decided what this chapter would incorporate and wrote it. I was originally going to have Richard Grayson in this, but then realized that it would be pointless because he would not be a reoccurring character, so I scratched that idea. Sorry to those who truly wanted to see him in this chapter.

I also went back and forth on the idea of writing from other character's perspectives. Up to this point, I've only written from Kom's POV. I'm not sure why I felt inclined to write down everyone else's experiences in this chapter, but I think it all worked out nicely.

If you're wondering about the title, yes, there is going to be a part 2 to the madness. It should hopefully be up next month, but school starts in a week, so I make no promises. Just know that I will never abandon a story, especially this one.

I love playing with words to get an ironic title. Yes, I know that Happy Hour is known as "a period of the day when drinks are sold at reduced prices in a bar or restaurant," or so Google says, but I love the fact that everyone kind of had a sour experience that was anything but "happy," even Kom. I left most of their experiences on a cliffhanger in preparation for the part 2 chapter.

Guys, I'm going to be honest with you... I _love _writing, I don't know what I'd do without it. But if I didn't post it to a website and just kept it to myself, I know that I'd take years to finish a story, because it would be hard to set deadlines for chapters and such when I'm not motivated. When I post stories on fanfiction, I feel an obligation to have chapters out as soon as I can and not let my readers (or lack thereof) down. I don't want to be known as the author who is a whiny you-know-what, but seriously, reviews do help. I would probably update faster if I saw some more. I don't know, I guess I just feel like I'm writing a lot (hello, +10k worded chapter) without receiving anything in return, as selfish as that sounds. So please, if you are reading this story and are enjoying it, leave a review and let me know what you think. Praise and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated.

I'd like the thank mad-dog13 and Anthezar for being such faithful reviewers and leaving long ones at that. Thank you both for taking the time to review and making me smile with your kindhearted words and humorous reactions. I truly do appreciate it.

Sorry for such a long AN, I guess I should start wrapping this up.

A quick question: Who do you think the thief is? I made it blatantly obvious in relation to the cartoon, so I hope everyone gets it.

Remember to follow, favorite, and review. See you next time.


End file.
